Vampyre High
by PurpleFlower626
Summary: Zoey is a normal girl, or at first it may appear she is. Drastic events occur and her life is changed for ever. Can one girl cope with the change or will she drown in it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Zoey_**

Flashback: _"Why are you always such a bitch?" I yelled, as I confronted Samantha Corrio, the school prep. "What's your problem, freak?" she yelled back, as she pushed me. "You," I simply stated before punching her square in the face, knocking her out cold. I immediately ran from the gym, for fear of a teacher catching me. After fleeing the school, I raced down the block, and to my not surprisingly empty house. My family always acted as if I didn't exist. But what did surprise me, was the note left on the counter. They had all left. Every single, last one of them. They got up, and moved to California. They left me the house, and just moved. 'Dang, this means I'll have to get a job,' was my first thought. I didn't care about the fact that I was alone in this world, just that I had to get a job. Well, this should be interesting. Then realization struck me. 'I'm gonna die,' was my only thought. And it was true. How could I hold down a job? And get an education? No way. With a sigh, I slugged up the stairs, and to my room. With blood red walls, a black trim, and all black furniture, I felt at home and the most comfortable in my room. Although I was even more comfortable when I was sitting in the park, at midnight, complete darkness surrounding. After they left, I had become an insomniac anyway, so why not spend my nights out in the park on the swings? Sounds like fun to me. I've always loved the swings, too. Always were drawn to them. But then, something changed. I don't really know why, but my view on the world totally shifted, and I just didn't want to be here anymore. I found myself slitting my wrists, and enjoying watching the blood trickle down my arms, thinking that I was just that much closer to death. My life had changed. But for better or for worse, I had yet to find out._ End Flashback.

I became the school Goth, wearing nothing but black and red, slitting my wrists, writing screamo lyrics, I lost my friends and was a social outcast. I was always alone. I didn't have a single friend. Everyone stayed clear of the Goth, for fear she could dice them up if they got too close.

~/~/~/~\~\~\~

Once I got into homeroom, I took my usual window seat in the back, left hand corner of the room. I blasted my iPod as I doodled on paper out of sheer boredom. Every day it's the same. And every day he smiles at me. I'm almost positive that he's older than me and yet we almost have the same schedule.

Next thing I know there's a shadow hanging over me. I took off my headphones and looked up. What do you know? It's Blondie towering from above. "Don't mind if I sit here do ya?"

Of course he ends that question with his signature smile, but then again it seems as if I've been the only one who's seen it. He's different than the other guys here. I don't know exactly how or what makes him so different but he just is. Then again, I'm probably just going crazy any way.

I meekly nodded. All I can do is blush. He stops my inner babble by taking a sit next to me. I feel so stupid like I should say something to cover up the silence, but I don't know what to say. Besides staring at him from time to time, I've never actually had the guts to talk to him.

Just as I was about say something, I noticed that his eyes were focused on the desk. Well more specifically, at the notebook on the desk. He was looking down at _my_ _note book_. It wasn't just any note book either. Although it looked very ordinary, for me it was quite the opposite. I basically would poor my heart out in that thing day in and day out. It was my outlet; my savior.

Quickly closing it, I stuffed it in my bag. "Sorry" I heard him whisper, as he leaned back in his seat. Sparing a glance at him before turning to face the window, I felt my face heat up and I knew that it was turning beet red. While looking out the window, I tried to calm down, but I just couldn't ignore the fluttering in my stomach or the fact that he was sitting right next to me. I turn my head towards the front of the room, and take a quick glance in his direction. He was just staring at me and it was driving me crazy. I _had _to know what he's thinking.

However, instead of talking and saying something I might regret, I stretched my arms up, and that's when he noticed them. "What happened?" I hear him ask. At first confused, I turn my head to find him staring at my arms. The scars that stretched up and down my arms, and the bandages which were unsuccessfully hidden with elbow-length, zebra striped gloves were clearly visible.

Immediately, I put my arms back down, and my hands in my lap, so he couldn't see what I did to myself. He then reached for right hand. Fear coursed through me. Lightly pushing the glove out of the way, he grazed over the scars with his fingertips. His touch sends tingles all over me body, and I fought the urge to shiver at it. He had his hand loosely grasping my wrist but I yanked it away which wasn't the brightest idea. It made me yelp in pain. My new wounds start to re-open. "Sorry!" he said, as he drops my wrist, my hand replacing his. "Don't be, I did this to myself," I say coldly, as I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder.

Leaving the room, I left _him_ staring after me. "Wait!" I heard him shout, but no, I _had _to get back home, I _had _to re-bandage my wrists. After a while, the exit door was right up ahead, and I just when I thought I was scott-free, I felt someone grab my wrist once again. Wincing, I turned to see Blondie. "What?" I asked just as cold as the howling, chilled December wind. "I just want to know if you're okay," he whispers, looking me in the eyes. It took all my strength not to melt into his arms right then and there.

"I will be, if you let me go," I finally reply just as coldly as before. My wrist slips from his grasp, and I jerk my hand back, clutching it tightly to stop the blood from seeping through my gloves. I started to turn, but his voice stops me. "Where are you going?" He whispered quietly. So quietly, you almost couldn't hear him at first.

"Home," I reply plainly, continuing to walk down the hall. His voice stops me again. "Wait," he whispers, so softly that I thought I was hearing things, until he repeated it, louder this time. "What?" I said impatiently, my back still turned to him. "Are you sure you're okay? You want me to walk you home?" He asks, sounding almost….shy? "No, I'm _fine._" I replied, losing all patience as I stomped out the door, angry that he made me waste valuable time answering his stupid questions. Ignoring his pleas for me to stay, I continued running from the school. Not bothering to look back, I slow to a jog, then to a walk once I was far enough from the school. It was then when I saw the vampyre in front of me.

_**Stark**_

"Wait!" I yelled after her, as she stormed out from the school building. Giving up on getting her to turn around, I decided to follow. I waited a few seconds, and then silently slipped from the building; masking myself in the shadows as I followed her, with the intent on finding out if she was really okay. It was times like these that for once, I was glad I was a fledgling and had some kind of training from vamp school.

I jogged a couple yards behind her as she ran. Then I slowed to a walk, as did she, when we were a couple blocks from the school. It was then that I saw him, leaning against the brick wall of the baseball stadium, with tattoos framing his face. The Tracker.

_**Zoey**_

I was stunned; frozen in shock and fear. I've heard of kids being marked, heck, it had happened at school dozens of times. I just never thought it would happen to me.

"Zoey Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" He announced, as he pointed a long, pale finger at my head. It was then my forehead exploded in pain as I collapsed towards the ground, and the color in the world around me drained, then faded to black.

* * *

**This was originally someone else's story but she didn't want to write it anymore so now it's my little creation. Well actually it's our little creation up until like chapter 6 or 7. For those of you rereading it, thank you and new comers I hope you like the story. I like to think that my writing gets better as the story continues. Well tell me what you think and hopefully you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own HON! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! = )**

* * *

Stark

_No! How could this happen? I'll admit I like her a lot. Even if we rarely talked, let alone knew each other, I never wanted this to happen. _All this was going through my mind as I reached for her before she hit the pavement. A voice echoed in my head, as I picked her up in my arms and started to run. _**Everything happens for a reason, my child. Be patient, and all will be well. **_

_Nyx, _I thought, _please, why did this have to happen? I couldn't bear it if she rejected the change! _As if to emphasize my point, I gripped Zoey tighter as I ran with her, trying to get her to the House of Night as quickly as possible. It was then I heard the first cough, and I felt my world shatter. I stopped instantly and looked down at Zoey. Her shirt was soaked with sweat and her face was twisted in pain. Her body was wrenching with coughs, as she squirmed in my grasp, groaning in misery. Her body felt like it was on fire; it felt as if she was burning alive. But then she stopped. _No! Oh, please, Goddess, no! _I thought, franticly.

With a quick glance, it seemed as if she was sleeping. Her eyes were still closed, but hearing her whimper like a hurt puppy or dying human, made that allusion disappear. _**Stark, my child, look again. Does this not seem familiar?**_ Nyx's voice whispered through my head. At first I didn't understand what she was talking about. The only time I've see someone like this was when they were rejecting the change. I looked down again, to see Zoey's sapphire crescent outline glowing, and then surprisingly turning into a filled in crescent. Intricate blue spirals cascaded down from her forehead to her high cheekbones, where they turned to curls which went down to her chin and neck. I gasped at the new found beauty. In all my life-which would be 18 years-I had never seen anything as magnificent as this. The stunning marking of our Goddess, Nyx, just added to Zoey's natural beauty, making my heart stop by just looking at her.

It was then that her eyes finally fluttered open, looking badly bloodshot. "Put me down," She demanded weakly, but I did as I was told.

I set her on her feet, and to my surprise she didn't sway, not even the tiniest bit. "Why are you still here? Why didn't you run away, like anyone else would?" She asked, sounded almost, sad.

I took a deep breath, before reaching to wipe the gunk off my fore head. I said, "Because I'm a Marked too." After wiping the concealer from my crescent on my forehead, I heard Zoey gasp, seeing it for the first time.

"Wow… it's… beautiful…"she whispered. Moving her hand over my mark, she lightly touched it.

"We should get you to a mirror, you haven't seen anything yet." I replied, grabbing her hand and leading her to the House of Night.

* * *

**It's pretty short compared to the rest. I hoped you like this. Please don't forget to review! ;D I like hearing your opinions and any constructive criticism that anyone has to offer. It only makes me a better writer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chaper! Well watcha waiting for go ahead read it! Oh yeah and I do not yata yata yata H.O.N we all know this :D**

* * *

Zoey

"Where are we going?" I yelled, running through the city faster than I ever thought possible. "I at least should know your name. Then I can actually yell at you properly!" I giggled, as Blondie ran straight into a tree.

"Stark," he said, shaking his head as he bounced back up from what would've been a concussion had he been a human. "Just Stark." He finished.

"Stark," I said. His reply was just to keep running. When we came to a stop it was in front of a huge gate, leading towards what looked to be an ordinary college campus. But it wasn't. There, standing before me, was the House of Night.

With one hand, Stark opened the main black, steeled gate. Suddenly, I could hear the clacking of heals down the brick pathway that lead to the building's entrance. I could see a lady in the distance. Once she was close enough I saw how extraordinary beautiful she was. It radiated off of her like her own personal spotlight, drawing attention to her. Stopping right in front of us, she completely ignored me to stare at Stark. It was fine by me, considering I was mesmerized and nervous by her powerful presence. I assumed that she was vampyre; I had never seen anything like her before.

"Well, Stark, how nice of you to return," I heard her say.

"Hello Neferet, long time no see." Stark replied beside me, while he let go of my hand to place his closed fist over his heart and bowed. Although he seemed respectful, there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I couldn't understand why though.

"Well the duties I have as a High Priestess are very time consuming. So this must be Zoey Montgomery?" she asked, coming closer to look at me.

"Zoey Redbird." I surprisingly replied confidently.

Neferet grinned at that. "Being Marked entitles a new beginning; therefore we give students the choice of deciding their names." Right before she came to stand in front of me, I could have sworn that there seemed to be a hint of shock or surprise, which coated her moss green eyes, but it was gone not a second later.

"Your mark," She breathed, with an intrigued tone.

"What?" I asked, starting to panic. _What's wrong with me now? _I thought to myself.

"That's what I was going to show you," Stark said calmly.

"Stark, let's bring her inside," the female vamp told him while locking the large gates that lead into the House of Night. Walking through the grounds, I realized that this place was HUGE. Stark gently grabbed my hand again and we followed her. At first, I thought about snatching it away from his, but I was already alone in my old life. I didn't want to start my new one the same way.

Neferet opened the doors from the building, but I hesitated. Hell if Stark wasn't holding my hand I would have made a run for it. Letting go of the door, she came to me. "I know that being Marked can be terrifying and unfamiliar, but don't be afraid. Change can be good." She patted my arm for comfort, but what I got from it was weird. Not only did I suddenly feel calm, there was also this vibe - or whatever you want to call it- and it wasn't good. Confused, I just decided to deal with one thing at a time and ignored it.

As we walked down the halls, there were lots of teenagers, all who had the blue outline crescent on their forehead. I also couldn't help but notice that they just gawked, gasped, or stared at me. _Uhhh this is just going to be like human high school. And I'm the star of its freak show._

Stark seemed to notice how annoyed I was getting. He pulled me closer to him, glaring at anyone who even tried to take a look at me. Normally, I'd slap anyone who tried to act as if I was their property except with Stark it wasn't really like that. It seemed as if he was just trying to shield me. _Wow I really need to stop thinking like that because it's just giving me the chills._ Looking at him gave me the chills, yet it was in an unexplainable good way. Looking around, I noticed that all of the students seemed to disappear._ I wonder why they were so afraid of him._

It seemed like an eternity before we got to Neferet's office. We walked in and Stark lead me to a mirror that hung gracefully on the wall. It looked ancient. Kind of like an Egyptian artifact but so much more modern. The designs matched Neferet's tattoos. I nearly fainted at the sight in front of me. "But I-You-vampyre…?" I stuttered before I passed out for the second time that day.

Zoey

(_While she was unconscious_)

_Awe hell, what just happened? I asked myself as I sat up._

_"You fainted, my child," a voice whispered._

_"Who's there?" I asked, jumping to my feet._

_"Do not fret, I am here to help," The voice whispered again. "Come to me," it continued, and a sliver thread appeared, seeming to beckon to me, wanting me to follow. I felt drawn to it, as if it controlled me. I felt myself moving forward without a second thought. I followed the silver thread until I felt my head collide with something hard. "Ow," I mumbled, as I started to rub my head again, and looked up to see what I'd bumped into. In front of me, there stood a rock wall, about seven or eight fight high. There was a part where it looked like someone had punched it. I stood in front of that part, since it was clearly weaker. I tried punching it, but no luck._

_"Ask the earth to move as you push," the voice echoed again. I did as I was told._

_I started to push against the rock and called out, "Earth, please move this rock from in front of me," I gasped, and took a step back when the rock started to crumble under my hands. "T-thank you, Earth." I stuttered out, before stepping through the enlarged hole to the other side, where I faced probably the prettiest woman I had ever seen. She wore a white dress. It was bordered with a fringe from the edge of the top's short sleeves to the hem that stopped at her knees. There were beads decorating each string: yellow, blue, red, green, and purple. Each complemented her olive skin nicely. She also had a heart shaped face, with sparkling blue eyes, a small nose, and a perfect smile that made it impossible to frown when looking at her._

_"Come, sit my child," she spoke, motioning for me to sit beside her against the rock wall. Again I was beckoned by the harmonious sound of her voice._

_"Who are you?" I blurted out, and instantly covered my mouth. "Sorry," I whispered, looking up at her apologetically._

_"There's nothing to be sorry for, Zoeybird." She said, smiling down at me. I was shocked when I heard her use the nickname my grandma had given me. I smiled, thinking of Grandma Redbird. She was probably in her lavender fields, harvesting their crops._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts as the woman began to speak again. "I am known by many names, but your people know me as Nyx, the Goddess of the Night." She finished._

_"Well, um, Nyx, I was just wondering, why is my mark filled in? I thought newly marked fledglings had outlines?" I asked, fidgeting because I was sitting next to such a powerful person/vamp._

_"Well my child, because of your choice to let Stark help you. YOU let him in instead of pushing him away like you did with everyone else. And of course, because of your affinities" my Goddess finished._

_"Affinities?" I questioned confusingly. _

_"That is when a fledging is gifted with the ability to tap into an element, such as air, fire, water, earth, and spirit, and to feel the element around you when you it is called." Nyx answered._

_"So, which do I have?" I wondered out loud. _

_"You'll find out soon enough, my child." She whispered, as she shimmered and then faded away. _

_"Wait! What's happening?" I yelled at her retreating figure. Then the world faded to black again._

* * *

**Well hoped you liked this chapter because I enjoyed writing it (well some of it since the other author came up with the beginning chapters) don't forget to review. I love me some reviews. Just as much I love me some Stark ;) now u know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4 enjoy! p.s I don't own H.O.N.**

* * *

Stark

"Zoey! Zoey!" I kept yelling. Her limp body and slow breathing didn't give me much hope that she was ever going to wake up. The only hope was when her eyes slowly started to open, and she tried to talk.

"S-S-Stark," she stuttered out questioningly.

"Yes, I'm right here," I answered back while holding her close. This was the second time I had to catch her from crashing onto the ground.

"N-Nyx," She went on to say.

"Sshh, calm down, you're okay," I comforted her while rocking back and forth, her tightly holding onto me.

"Stark, bring her to my desk" Neferet told me across the room. I was still amazed how big this place really was; let alone how _big _her office was and how calm she stood through it all.

I nodded my head. As I started to stand up, still carrying Zoey, her voice stopped me.

"No, I can walk. Put me down, a must weigh a ton," she complained.

"Zoey, you feel like a feather." I said, chuckling and shaking my head.

"Oh," she replied, blushing. Resting her head against my shoulder she then said "okay." Zoey relaxed in my grip and leaned into my chest.

For a few seconds, Neferet just stared at Zoey as if she were a puzzle, a riddle that needed to be figured out. I couldn't tell if it annoyed Neferet or if it was just something entirely different; something that was more on the dark and sadistic side.

As if deciding something she then said "Zoey, you are a very unusual case. You were a marked for about three minutes, and then received tattoos which extended farther than any vampyre's, going down your chin and neck." Neferet explained

Before she could say anything else I said "Neferet, quick question. How is that she's still a fledgling, yet she has a full Mark?"

"Intriguing question, but isn't the answer quite obvious?" Before I could even respond, Neferet continued. "She has been chosen by Nyx."

So this time, completely ignoring me, she placed her attention back on Zoey as if I had never interrupted her. "Although you have your full Markings, you know practically nothing about vampyres, so you will be enrolled in classes with the other fledglings who are fourth formers."

Neferet then asked "Would that be okay with you?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. Whatever you think's best." She replied, without moving her head from my shoulder. By this point Zoey was kind of out of it and wasn't even really paying attention to Neferet anymore. Occasionally, I caught her glancing at me, so I would do something stupid like raise my eyebrows or make stupid face when Neferet was busy with papers and wasn't looking. Zoey would quickly look down, and try to hide her smile.

Because of Zoey's indifference, anger flash through Neferet's eyes. Yet, just as soon as it came, her anger left and again it was replaced with a forced, sweet smile. "You really are an unusual case, see normally newly marked vampyre fledglings are enrolled as third formers but like I said you're different than other students."

With her mocking, motherly tone she went on. "It truly does amaze me. You haven't completed the change, yet you bare the markings of an adult vampyre. I can already tell that you have a bright future ahead of you. Alright, well Stark will show you to your room and explain your classes to you. Welcome to the House of Night, Zoey Redbird." Smiling, she then went back to her work. Her eyes never left Zoey until the door was closed shielding us from her gaze. It irritated me how she kept looking at Zoey like she was some damn experiment.

"Well let's go then," I said, walking from the room with Zoey still in my arms.

Smiling, she said "Well it's not like I really have a choice. And is she always that weird?" I smirked since people were generally intimidated by Neferet. _Neferet's going to have a hard time when it comes to her fake crap with Zoey._ She slung her arms around my shoulders, and turned so she was facing toward me, but I was still carrying her bridal style.

Once we walked into the main halls, I heard a familiar Okie twang. "Well looky here, Stark's got himself a girlfriend!" Stevie Rae called out, making me and Zoey both instantly turn scarlet. _Crap!_

"Well, well, well Stark, who's the lucky girl?" I heard Damian ask, and then I heard the twins chime in with an, "It's about time!"

With a cool exterior, I simply stated the obvious. "Zoey's not my girlfriend, were nothing more than friends." Although in reality, I was conflicted with all the feelings I had for her. It hurt to hear the truth in my own words. Having her in my arms wasn't really helping that situation. Then again I really didn't want to let her go. _Man talk about conflicting feelings_.

"Really? 'Cause , Ya 'know, that looks like something people who were 'more than friends' would do." Stevie Rae replied, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"He was just helping me to my room. I was too wobbly to walk after I fainted twice in the same half an hour." Zoey replied, making herself look weak.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know," Stevie Rae said, looking away.

"Yeah, sorry." The Twins and Damien joined in.

"Alright, well, now I have to get Zoey to the girls' dorm." I said, while walking off towards the dorms.

"Who were they?" Zoey asked when we got kind of far away from them.

"Stevie Rae is the one with the Okie accent, she's a fourth former. Damien the guy there is a fourth former too. And the two other girls are Erin and Shaunee, also known as the Twins. Even though they look nothing alike you'll figure out why we call them twins after spending two seconds with them. Those twos are fifth formers like me. Oh there's also Jack who's also a fourth former and Damien's boyfriend, but he's helping the fencing professor, Dragon Lankford." I responded.

"So those are all your friends here?"

"Not quiet. There are two more people that you need to meet in order to complete our little Scooby-Doo gang. Well, here we are. Can you walk now? Though, I don't mind carrying you. It's been said that I'm pretty strong." I said, smiling my signature cocky smirk.

"Um, yeah... I'm fine I can walk," she replied, blushing with that radiant smile of hers. With that, I put her on her feet and slid my arms from behind her knees and behind her back.

"After you," I said, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you," she replied while walking into the girls' common room. Just then, Stevie Rae appeared right behind us.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. To anyone who's reading this, let me know what's on your mind :) If you have questions which need to be clarified let me know so I can answer them. I'd like to know what everyone thinks overall. So you know what to do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HON**

* * *

Zoey

"Looks like I found ya'll right on time. I was hopin' I didn't miss welcoming my new roommate." Her personality radiated with energy. It's like I had my very own personal ball of sun shine. I would have busted out laughing if I'd known what I was walking into next.

"Oh, my, Goddess," I gasped, while looking around the room. Towards the middle of the room, there was a section for relaxing with seven flat screen T.V.'s, and small groups of fledglings filling the couches. I stood there with my mouth hanging open until I noticed Stark smirking beside me.

"It's a lot to take in," he said and then starting walking towards them. Blushing, I clamped my mouth shut and followed him.

"Hey little sis! What's up?" he said, walking over to a pretty looking girl and ruffled her hair. The girl had chocolate brown eyes, shoulder length, sandy brown colored hair, and of course a sapphire crescent outline on her forehead. She was wearing a black t-shirt with PARAMORE printed on the middle of it in bold read letters. She also had on black skinny jeans with a pair of white flats. I already had a feeling that she and I were going to get along just fine.

"Stark! Why do you have to be so damn annoying?" she complained, running her fingers through her straight hair trying to smooth it back down. Seeing them next to each other they looked like twins.

"Hmm, not even a welcome back or welcome home for you dear twin brother?" He replied smirking and grabbing a soda from a little room off to the side. Well, hell, it looks like I was right about something.

"Just because you were born two minutes ahead of me does NOT make you older."

Staring at me, one of the girls in the group that was watching America's next top model asked "Hey, who's this?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Zoey. She's a newly marked fledgling." Stark replied casually like it was nothing. He was trying to probably avoid the inevitable question about my Mark.

"Okay, but then why is her crest filled in?" Another blond asked. _Uuuuuhhhhhh more staring_.

Stevie Rae cut in "Zoey why don't both Jane and I show you to our room, since you'll be bunkin' with us." I was starting to like this ball of sunshine more and more.

"Well, since she knows nothing about vampyre's, Neferet decided that she should be enrolled as a fourth former like the girls here." Stark again replied totally avoiding her question.

"And we care because?"

"Yeah why do we care?" another girl asked Stark. "We're trying to watch TV here."

Of course I got all defensive. "Guess what, I really don't give a crap what you care about so shut up. And to give you a heads up, that's me telling it to you nicely."

Pushing me towards his twin he said "Well, I was coming over here to introduce her to Jane because they're roommates."

He directed all his attention to his sister and ignored everyone else glares. "So Jane, I was hoping you guys could help her find things around the campus. I mean, the gang and I will help but, yeah, extra help is always nice." He finished, smiling like an idiot. _But then again I do like me some of this idiot._

"Sure, no problem." Putting her arm awkwardly around my shoulders she looked at me and said "I like her. She's got spunk." Removing her arm she looked back at Stark. Laughing she asked, "By the way, what's wrong with your face?" She had that same cocky smile that Stark had. _Well of course they would have the same smile. They are twins duh!_

"Okay Zoey, I'll show you to your room, and then I'll explain your classes to you later." Stark said, walking across the room to a narrow hallway.

"Well that sounds promising." Jane just couldn't stop smiling. Ignoring her comment, I bounded after him and saw a staircase at the end of the hallway. Stark leaped up the steps, taking them three at a time in long strides, while I lightly bounced up behind him, taking each step with both girls right behind us. We stopped at the second floor, and went through a black door with the number 2 on it. Once through the door, we stopped at another door with the number 36 on the front. _What's up with all these doors?_ Stark just opened the final door, not unlocking anything.

"Wait, it wasn't locked?" I asked, confused.

"Nope. Nothings locked. If anybody broke in, or stole something, the vamps would know."

"Oh, Okay," I replied, looking at my new room. I gasped, and wanted to squeal in delight when I saw what was there.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Tell me your likes, dislikes, if I need some improvements, ect. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I now present you with chapter number 6 and it's longer then the last one! Have fun! Thanks for all the reviews. They're amazing! =D and I don't own HON**

* * *

Zoey

I couldn't believe it. There, before my eyes, it was all of my room. My room! I thought I'd never see my stuff again! I squealed, as I ran over to my desk and opened the top right hand drawer to reveal my Plusle doll, (yes, the Pokémon =D) and hugged it tightly to my chest.

"Um, Zoey? You know that's just a stuffed doll, right?" Stark asked, a smile playing on his lips. _He's just so cute. Whoa, wait, what? Did I just think that? What am I talking about, I don't even know him! Why would he like me anyway? I'm just a stupid Goth chick. _"Hey! Zoey! Zoey! Zoooooeeeyyy… earth to Zoey!" Stark said, waving a hand in my face.

_How long had I been daydreaming?_ "Oh, sorry, I was just, thinking…." I trailed off, looking at the boxes of my things that needed to be unpacked which lay on top of my bare mattress. _Ugh, I'll have to remember to dig out my sheets later._

"Guys I'ma go down stairs 'cause I forgot… something." Stevie Ray said. Then she ran out the door.

"That was weird, even for Stevie Rae," Stark said.

"Oh Stevie Raaaaeee? Great now I have to go walk all the way down stairs." Jane complained.

"Why do you have to go down stairs my dear sister?"

"Mind your business Stark," she said while giving him a conniving smile. _Wow she is just like him… I think._

As she headed out the door he called out "Hey Jane while you're added, can you bring me up another pop, please?"

"Yeah sure, be right back."

After she left the room I asked "Why was she smiling like that?"

"She's up to something," he replied while pondering.

_Oh wow, he's just so hot. Control Zoey, self-control._ I deiced to break his concentration. "Um Stark, would you mind helping me unpack?" I asked him nervously.

"Well, sure, no prob." He replied, while walking over to one of the boxes. He sat on the floor with the box on his side. After deciding that I spent too much time staring at his perfect face, (well perfect everything) I tried preoccupying myself by getting one of the other boxes.

After setting the box down, I went on a hunt to find my bed sheets. I started to walk forward, but tripped over the box. _Ah hell. _I thought, as I threw my hands out to break my fall. I closed my eyes as the ground was coming closer and closer, but opened them when I didn't feel the impact of my body hitting the floor. Looking down, I grasped the fact that Stark had caught me. It looked like an awkward embrace, because I had fallen on top of him. His hands were around my waist, and mine around his neck. I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I-I'll get off of you," I stuttered, blushing like mad.

"No, stay," he whispered back, smirking.

"O-Okay," I again stuttered. Being around him made me so nervous.

And for a while we just stayed in that position- just staring into each other's eyes. _Wow, I could get lost in those big brown eyes for days on end and never be bored. Just amazed. _Amazed at the beauty, the depth, the kindness in those eyes, those were the things that made me think that I was falling in love with him.

_Whoa, back it up. Falling in love with him? What? _I didn't have much time to think about it, because the next second I felt his soft, warm lips on mine. Instantly every thought disappeared from my head, and then I thought of nothing but Stark, and the amazing way he made me feel. He pulled me into his lap as he sat up against the wall, our lips never parting. He wrapped his arms around my waist, mine around his neck, as I kissed him back. And then the kiss became something deeper. It seemed as if something clicked, like a puzzle piece, or like we had met each other once before. A tinny gust of wind twirled around us as the already familiar voice of our goddess whispered to me, _**Soul mates.**_ Her voice rang through my mind as we both pulled back, gazes in each other's eyes once again.

"Zoey," Stark whispered, before we heard the jingle of the knob as it was turned. Embarrassed, I climbed off of Stark and went to look for my sheets. "Jane did you get me that soda I so nicely asked for?" There was an innocent expression on his face and I just couldn't help but laugh.

"Here's your soda and can I ever get rid of you?" Tossing it to him, he easily caught it. If there wasn't a smile spread across her lips, I would have thought that she was serious. There was also a glint of sadness in her eyes too. _I wonder why?_

"Jane, are you ok?" Stark had the most concerned look that I'd ever seen.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't go all soft on me Stark or should I say James. Besides I got a surprise that I want to show you later."

"Is it by any chance Duch? Is she down stairs?" Just by mentioning her name, his eyes sparkle. _Damn it's probably another girl. Zoey stop being an idiot. He just finished kissing you, get a hold of yourself. Wow, how could I let some guy get me like this? _The truth was that he was more than just some guy.

_"_Goddess Stark, could you cut the smartness down a few notches so I could give you a damn surprise? Well since you ruined it, I'll just text Stevie Ray to bring her now."

"Hey Zo you want… Zoey are you ok?" He asked. Now they both were looking at me. I just stared at them.

"I'm fine. I-I just got… side tracked." I tried to say it nonchalantly. It wasn't work out so well so I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to looking through my stuff. _Yes got it_. I pulled out my blood red sheets. Sighing, I got to work pulling the boxes of my junk off of my bed, and placing it on the floor. After they were all on the floor, I got to work making my bed.

"So Zoey, looks like we're roomies huh?" Jane said happily.

Ignoring the stupid jealous feeling I had earlier I replied, just as happy "Yea, it sure seems that way."

"Uh, Zo? Where does all this stuff go?" Stark asked, pointing to a box of papers, sketchpads, and notebooks.

"Oh, just put those by my desk, I'll deal with them later," I said. I quickly glanced around the spacious room. I had my bookshelf, loaded with all of my favorites, my desk, my dresser, and my bed. Jane had basically the same as me, except my furniture was black and hers was red.

And then there was Stevie Ray's side. The first thing I saw was the life sized Kenny Chesney poster that hung over her bed and a cowboy hat that rested on one of the bedside tables. She even had an old-fashioned looking gas lamp with the base shaped like a cowboy boot.

While Stark was putting my clothes in my dresser, I went to sort out the papers in the box he found before.

I hadn't gotten far before I heard Stark call from across the room, "Zooeeeeyyyy, look what I found!" _Damn it! He found my bras! _I turned to see Stark with a pair of my blue panties on his head, and one of my bras dangling in his grasp. He grabbed a pencil and shouted, "FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" and began 'sword-fighting' with my Harry Potter teddy bear. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. I looked up to see Jane pounded the floor with her fist, her body shaking with laughter. Stark just kept it up. "DIE! He shouted, as he slit the pencil across the bear's neck. "I WON!" he yelled out, which made us laugh even harder. Stark started laughing, too. Soon after, we all calmed down and went back to helping me unpack.

Three minutes later we hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" Jane yelled from her spot on the floor with me, helping me with sorting out essays from my loose sketches, or lyrics. The door opened and in came a much muscled looking vamp.

"Is everything well here? I heard someone shout, die. And I wasn't too sure if it was an emergency or not." He said with a smile on his face.

"Everything is just great Darius. We were just goofing around." Stark replied, smirking at me.

"Well, okay. If you say so. Oh, and Stark, Neferet wants to see you in her office immediately." The man, apparently Darius, said as he walked from the room.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that's Darius. He is a Son of Erebus. Normally they would only be here if something was wrong, but he and other couple of others are helping Dragon train students with 'potential', so all of them are staying here. And it doesn't hurt that they're here since they're all hot and got smoking bodies." Jane answered.

"Oo-kay, I'm going to go see what she wants." He interrupted, getting up." I'll be back later," and with that he was out the door.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked this one. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7 for all my readers, especially to the ones that review! You guys are awsome! I (wish but) don't own H.O.N.**

* * *

Stark

_I wonder what she wants now_. I thought warily. I wasn't in the mood for one of Neferet's games. I sighed before turning the silver handle leading into the High Priestess office. Neferet was there typing away at her computer.

"Oh, Stark. Glad you came," she said, without looking at me.

"So, what do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"Stark, is that the proper way to great your High Priestess?"

With a note of sarcasm I said "Forgive me, oh great one" and then bowed with my fist over my heart.

"Not exactly what I wanted but I guess that will have to do for now. Since you have returned, you are going to be shooting again." She said. I was shocked, to say the least. I hadn't practiced archery since the accident with Will; I just couldn't imagine picking up a bow again.

"I'll think about it," I replied hesitantly.

"I wasn't asking you a question, but since I'm such a merciful High Priestess - considering the fact that you _attempted_ to stay away from the House of Night - I'll let you decide, just make sure it's the right choice." She said it all without even spearing a glance. Not that I would want those hateful, deceiving eyes staring at me.

After exiting her office, I walked out into the cool night air. I wasn't exactly sure where I was walking to, but it just helped me think.

Since classes didn't start for another two weeks, because of winter break, I wasn't worried about Zoey being late to her classes or getting lost. I walked on, thinking about Zoey, and archery, and if I was going to take up again or not. I mean, it was nice to be back with my friends, but I didn't know if I could shoot another arrow ever again. Okay, I'll admit, it _would_ be beyond words to have it back in my life - I hate feeling like part of my soul was missing - but what if I hurt someone again. There were so many conflicting feelings; each one clashed with one another, with the desire to be victorious_._ I wanted to burst out with all this madness going on. Speaking to my goddess, "One person couldn't feel all this, right?" This time there was no answer. And I felt every ounce of it. I had to learn to control it, just like had to learn how to control my affinity. Sighing, I started to walk towards the gym. I knew this would happen if I came back. _But with Zoey here now, everything is different_. I sure as hell couldn't leave her _here_. I had to choose. _But with every choice comes consequences, good or bad._ I learned from my mistakes. There was a damn little voice in my head that just wouldn't shut up and it wasn't the one I was hoping to hear.

Along the way, I ran into Stevie Rae with Duchess, and everyone except Jane and Zoey. "Hey guys," I greeted them and of course hugged my dog. _Goddess I missed her so much_.

"Hey," they all answered back. They were sitting by our favorite oak tree near the east wall.

"So, what are you guys up to?" I asked plainly.

"Oh, nothing," Shaunee started.

"Just talking." Erin finished for her.

"Okay, well I'll be in the gym," I said, walking away with Duchess trotting behind me. As I walked, my mind wrapped it's self with the essence of Zoey. She just couldn't escape my mind. _It's weird, I feel like I know her_ (even though technically today was the first time I ever spoke to her in my life).Thinking about her made me smile. I just couldn't forget how amazing it felt when her lips touched mine. It was like I was flying. Her touch sent vibes all over my body, and I just somehow knew that we belonged together. _Whoa, slow down that's crazy._ But I'd felt that air around us, _Amazing_, even if it was for a second. That feeling was unforgettable.

But still. I couldn't forgive myself. I wouldn't. Not with what happened to Will. "Duch what I'm I going to do?" I gasped out in frustration. She whined and got closer to me. I always seemed to find a way to hurt the people I love. Jane was probably the only one who was safe from me, thanks to her affinity. And then again I hurt her when I left her alone. _Was there any hope left for me?_ Again, the night was silent. As I kept walking, thinking I was headed to the gym, I then realized that I was in front of the field house. I hesitated before going in. All of it came back in a rush. Every memory flooded my mind. And I couldn't hold it all back anymore. Struggling and reluctantly, I turned away from it. I had to, for everyone's sake. With Duch by my side, again, I prolonged my inevitable fate.

* * *

**That's All Folks! Well for now. Hey, are you sitting there wondering what in the world would Jane have an affinity for? If so, review and in the next chapter you'll find out.**

**=D again thanks for all your feedback and for reading the story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peps here's chapter 8 ! I updated in 2 days! yay me! oh and thanks to my faithful reviewers olivehope; Nyx's Pinky Girl; This chapter is a bit longer then my more recent ones. well enjoy! and everyone already knows I do not own the H.O.N series, so now on to the story! XD**

* * *

Zoey

"Ugh, I hate unpacking!" I groaned, as I opened yet another box filled with useless things.

"Tell me about it," Jane sighed from across the room. "Even with two people this is taking forever!"

Exasperated, I threw my notebooks on the floor, after spending ten whole minutes trying to shove them into my desk.

"So Zoey what's up with you and my brother?" _Ah hell, I knew she was going to ask sooner or later._

"Well you don't beat around the bush that's for sure." I started to laugh.

"Nope," she simply stated.

Trying to stall I said "Wouldn't it be weird to hear me talk about him?"

"I haven't seen him in months. He would rarely send me letters, but at least from them, I knew he was alive and kicking. And you're avoiding my question."

_Damn busted._ "Nothing"

"You're lying."

"No I am not." _Why couldn't she just drop it?_

"YES YOU ARE. And you want to know how I know?" She had that damn smile again.

"Enlighten me." _Well here it goes_.

"First off, anytime I mention Stark or if he's by you, YOU always blush. And anytime your name's mention or when he's around YOU, he can't stop smiling like an idiot. So there, that is how I know."

Wow. Either I'm way too obvious with the fact that I like Stark or she was very intuitive. _Wait? Did she just say that Stark actually smiles when she talks about me?_ I puffed my hair out of my face. "Honestly I really don't know what's going on with us." I couldn't help pausing when I said _us_. It sounded so right. I regretted my next reaction. I smiled.

"Ha! You got it bad." Telling me in a teasingly voice she did what any other person would have done, she laughed.

Throwing my pillow at her, I busted out laughing. "Whatever, but it really doesn't bother you if I talk about him." I wondered because if any girl would talk to me about my brother, I sure as hell would run far away from that conversation as possible.

"Well to be honest, you haven't said much. And I've really missed him, a lot." She dragged out the end, this time with her blushing. "It really sucks to have your twin gone."

"Wow." That was really all I _could_ say. "I know I have a lot of questions and I'm probably getting on your nerves but how come Stark's a fifth former and you're not? Shouldn't you both be fifth formers since your twins?"

"Don't worry about the questions because everyone has them when they first get here. Sometime questions can't be answered right away. Other times they do. And for question number two, well see it really doesn't work that way. Hell no one really knows what our goddess is thinking."

_Well that was ironic, considering the fact that I could actually talk with her_.

"Any way, he was marked a year before me." Pausing, I could see all the agony coating her features. Then continuing "And let me tell you it wasn't pretty. Stark was going through so much after he figured out that he had an affinity. And I couldn't help him."

She looked defeated. Every word hit me with a terrible amount of pain. It was even worst to see Jane relive it. _I had to fix it. Please Nyx how do I help them? _To my amazement she said _**The elements restore as well as destroy**_. And so l listened. "Sprite, I know that not all the hurt can truly be fixed, but please relieve some of the sorrow and pain that both Jane and Stark feel."

Astonished, there was a tiny haze of purple which surrounded Jane. Though I was positive that all the hurt and sadness couldn't immediately leave, I could see that there was difference in her. Just by looking at her eyes I could tell.

Shocked, Jane actually stuttered. "H-h-how d-did you do that?" Ask me how I did it. I had no clue. I didn't even know where that came from. But likewise, with Stark, this was something that felt so natural.

"I–I don't know, I just couldn't bear seeing you feel so helpless. I had to do something." I desperately said trying to get her to understand.

"But Zoey what exactly did you do?"

"I asked the elements, well more specifically Sprit, to help. Well earlier I wanted to ask you about affinities."

"Holy crap you have an affinity for sprit."

"Well not… exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

Avoiding her question I said, "Ok can, you tell me what affinities are?" I clearly already knew what they were since Nyx herself had told me, but I wanted to know if anyone else could actually explain to me what in the world was happening. I was tired of being weird.

With the new founded peace and now excitement she said "Well here are the basics. Affinities are… well kind of like super powers from our goddess. Gifts. Like for example when Stark was marked he figured out that he had -well has- an affinity. He won't ever miss his target, hence making him a kickass archer."

Confused about what she just said I asked "Can you explain a little more, because I do get what an affinity is but I don't get what you mean by 'he can never miss his target'?"

Sighing, she asked herself, "Where's Damien when you need him? He's better at explaining this kind of stuff. Besides, Stark's the only one who can truly tell you about his powers, but I'll give you a better example."

"Wow there's more fledglings who have powers? Like who?"

"Me, of course." She looked at me like it was common sense.

"So you have one too?"

"Yep."

"So what is it?"

"I can never be hit."

Not so intelligently I said "Huh?"

Speaking more to herself she said "It's kind of ironic, considering the fact that Stark never miss anything, well except for me. But I'm glad that this is what Nyx gave me. It was the only way Stark would see me again."

And again all I could say was "Huh?"

"Ok I know it's all confusing but you'll get it after you know the whole story. But I got to warn you, it's really long."

I desperately wanted to know. I didn't know anything about Stark and this was probably one of the only ways I was ever going to find out. But the question was would he want me to know?

As if she could read my mind "You know what, I think it'll be better if Stark told you himself."

"You're probably right." I said. If I had to know stuff about Stark, then I would have to wait for him to tell me. It was only right.

"Of course I'm right. Duh." Jane really had a sinister looking smile, the kind that creep you out if you didn't know the meaning behind it.

Opening the door, Stevie Rae walked in. From the look on her face, we were in for some bad news. Jane got straight to the point "Where's Duchess?"

Hesitating, she said "Jane I think you have to find Stark." Automatically we both responded "What's wrong?"

"He looked… troubled?"

Snapping at her, Jane demanded. "Stevie Rae, I need a little more information than that."

Totally nervous Stevie Rae said "well… umm when he was walkin' towards that oak tree - you know the one we're always at." I could tell that Jane was going to lose it if Stevie Rae didn't hurry up.

"YYEESSS! Ok and!" I needed to take control or this was going to get ugly. "Jane clam down, breath, you can go sit on the bed ok. Let me handle this." Surprisingly she actually listened. "Ok Stevie Rae, just give the main gist of everything."

She seemed relieved that I took over. "Well he seemed really upset but tried to act like everythin' was okay. Cuttin' it short he said he was goin' to the gym and took Duch with him." The moment Stevie Rae said gym, Jane was gone. She basically ran out the door. Something was totally wrong. I didn't know what it was but I intended to find out.

Jane

_Damn it! What the hell did she do to him? _I could think about a million ways I wanted to tare Neferet apart. She was reason why Stark hated himself so much. She was the reason why he left. I needed to find him. Goddess only knows what he would do.

* * *

**So what happened to Stark? Will Jane ever find him and will Zoey ever learn about Stark's past? Stay tuned for the next chapter in Vampyre High which will be coming pretty soon to you!**

**Now you know what to do. You know you want to so just click the button at the bottom and let me know what's on your mind :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**SUPRISE! Here's chapter 9! And I update the next day. How great am I? I'm pretty sure I'm so great that even asking this question was pointless. Like the usual I don't own H.O.N, so now u can get onto the good stuff. =D**

* * *

Stark

I needed Jane. _She'd know what to do. I have to go back to the girls' dorm. I have to take this one step at a time. _Never in my life had I felt so weak, so helpless. This was not the James Stark I knew. Hell, this wasn't the damn Stark I knew.

As I was headed to her dorm, something miraculous happened. I was surrounded with this purple haze. _What's happening to me?_ But then I started to relax, as this wave of goodness and calm washed over me. I felt somewhat… relieved. _What just happened?_ I looked down at Duch to see that she was wagging her tale. _Did she experience it too?_ Just then someone yelled my name.

"JAMES where are you?" Smiling I wonder how I could ever question her voice. It was Jane of course, since _she_ was the only one that still called me by that name. Well she's the only one I _let_ call me that name. Walking over towards her, I saw the entire fear flood away as she spotted me. Then she smiled back at me for just a second.

"What's wrong? What the hell did Neferet do? I swear if she did or said anything to you, she's gunna need to go to the hair salon because that pretty hair of hers is as good as gone and that's if I don't feel like being creative." Looking at her, I the saw every ounce of determination and anger she had built up.

Exhaling I asked, "Why do you_ always _burdened yourself with me? And how did you find me this time?

"You're not a burden. You're stupid, even if do read, but defiantly not a burden. Also stop sounding like Damien. Again, your smart but you don't sound like you." She said while hitting me on my head. "And to answer you last question, twin's intuition. Duh, that's how I always find you." She finished the sentence with our cocky smile.

"Seriously Jane, how'd you find me?

"There ya go, you're starting to sound like the good old James I know and love. I told you twin's intuition. Ya gotta try it some time." Gosh she just couldn't stop smiling. I was glad to see her like that.

Giving her a look that always worked since we were little, she caved in. "Just for the record James, that cheating."

"Na uh, it's called using your resources Jane."

"Fine. Whatever. Stevie Rae came into our room and told me that you look upset and that you were headed to the gym."

"Jane if you haven't noticed, I'm not by the gym."

"I'm telling you its twin's intuition."

Sighing I gave in. "Well whatever it is, I'm glad you found me. Hey can I ask you something?"

As soon as the words came out she got serious again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… well scratch that, of course things are wrong but do you feel like… I don't know calm… or maybe relaxed. I mean I still feel the same way about things, but they don't feel as impossible like they use to."

"Holy crap you felt it too? Well she did ask for it to help both of us, but I don't really know how it works." She kept on babbling.

"Jane who or what are you talking about?"

"Zoey," she simply stated.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay? I knew I shouldn't have left her."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, she's fine. God I'm starting to sound like Stevie Rae. And someone's got you whipped." I could tell she was trying hard to hold in her laugh. For once I couldn't stop the heat from rising in my cheeks. _Damn I'm losing it. Not cool._

"Ok, so what about Zoey?" I asked trying to keep an expressionless face. And it was working.

With her conniving smile she said "Wouldn't you like to know?

"Jane I'm serious. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Fine. Oh, and just to let you know, you're trying too hard." Thanking our goddess, I somehow kept the red from owning my face.

"We don't have all day Jane."

"Technically it's night." Still staying as serious as possible I gave her another look. "Goddess James you're so pushy. Okay, okay I'll tell you. Do you know the muffin man?"

I just couldn't help but smile at her and so I responded "the muffin man?"

"The muffin man"

"Yes, I know the muffin man. The one w-who lives on Drury lane."

"Well, she married to the muffin man." she said with the funniest voice.

"The muffin man."

"THE MUFFIN MAN!"

With the most serious face I could muster I said "She's married to the muffin man."

And then we both fell over with Jane laughing just as much as I was. I couldn't even breathe. After a few minutes we sat up holding onto our sides, since they hurt after all that laughing.

"James… member when we were little, we would always put on Shrek and take turns repeating the lines, until ma got annoyed and said that we might as well just shut it off an tell it to her." Times like this reminded me how much I had really missed Jane and Duchess. I knew Jane could see all the hurt in my eyes so I tried looking away. She of course graved me by my shoulders and turned me to face her. I think she was probably the only girl capable of succeeding. Forcing me to look at her she told me. "James Stark, don't you start sulking on me. You're back now and that's all that matters."

"Jane I'm sorry for leaving."

"I know Stark, but next time you decide to go on vacation you take me with you because it really sucks when you're not around."

Smiling at her I said "Did you just call me Stark?"

"Maybe. Why do you want me to keep calling you that?"

"I don't care. Call me whatever you want. And same thing, it sucks when you're not around. From here on out, I promise that whatever I decide to do, I always make sure that you're right next to me so I can bother the man out of you."

"Gotcha. So now on to more important things…"

"What could ever be more important than my baby twin sister?" Giving me a good punch on my arm, _that's gunna bruise tomorrow, _she said "Zoey or am I missing something."

"Do my ears deceive me or do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Pouting she said "Nooo. SShhh what are you nuts or something? Me, jealous? I think you have too many arrows stuck up your…"

"OOKKKAAAYYYY I get it. Just know that nothing can ever be more important then you, maybe as important, but definitely nothing can _ever_ be more important then you. Got it." Giving her our cocky smile she gave me one right back. Then I pulled her into a hug.

She pulled out and told me "You know I think Zoey has an affinity." I was shock speechless.

"And guess what? Aww who I'm I kidding you'll never get it, but Zoey said that I'm better then you." And with that she ran off. This time I not only had Duchess by my side, but I was certain Jane would always be there no matter what. Running after her, both Duch and I left my sorrow behind.

* * *

**Didn't see that coming now did you? Hope you like my reference to Shrek (the first one). It was one of those moments when things just come to you so you feel like "aaahh what the hell, I guess I'll do it" so that's how that got in there. Wasn't it nice? Some brother and sister quality time. So don't touch that mouse because you won't be able to wait for what's in stored in the next few chapters! Ohh and let me give you a hint it's going to have some nerdherd and lots of Stoey in it. AAAHhh I bet now you **_**really**_** want to read the next one. Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me motivated even if I'm having a blast while writing this. Well don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like this chapter and Idon't own H.O.N**

* * *

Zoey

I was about to run after Jane when Stevie Rae grabbed my hand. Before I could yank it away she gently said "Zoey I'm pretty sure that you wanna go see Stark, but he's in really good hands when it comes to Jane and she hasn't seen him for such a long time." For some reason everything sounded much kinder with her okie twang added to it. Maybe it was just her nature. Maybe it was both. Realizing that she was right, I sat down on my bed that I had freshly made.

"Hey, I know what will perk ya right up." She started bouncing up and down. Unsure if her perking up involved some kind of square dancing or something of that sort, I gave her a questioning look. "Trust me it'll be loads of fun."

"Okay, ffiiiinnnnneeee you win." I didn't think she could get any happier but surprisingly she could. I'm telling you, like a little ball of sunshine. While pulling me along, she couldn't stop giggling. Once we got downstairs I could see that it was full of fledglings. Well maybe I was exaggerating a bit. To be more specific it was filled with all Stevie Rae's friends. Stopping in the door way I told her, "But Stevie Rae, I'm not really a people person." I really wasn't. And to my horror, I was terrified that they wouldn't like me.

"You'll do fine. Like I said, trust me." I didn't want to be the one who made her big'o cheesy smile disappear so I gave in.

Following her to the couches were everyone was at she said "Alright y'all this is Zoey, my new roommate. I was thinkin' that since she doesn't really know anybody, we could do some kind of ice breaker so she could get to know us a lot better."

Jack was the first one to respond to Stevie Rae's suggestion. "Oh, that sounds like fun."

Both Erin and Shaunee had identical looks of disbelief on their faces. Shaunee started saying "Please, just please, tell me that we are not doing something stupid."

"You said it twin." Erin just kept look at me and then back at Stevie Rae.

"Erin, Shaunee, can you at least try. You really shouldn't right things off."

Erin said "Whatever Queen Damien."

"Ditto."

Speaking to both of the girls Damien told them, "I don't understand why neither of you want to at least try to do it."

While they were arguing Stevie tried to break it up. "Y'all are not being very nice." _Wow more out-of-control-ness._

Trying to help I said "U-umm guys." They probably didn't even hear me. "Guys?" They still kept at it and it was beginning to annoy me, so with power in my voice I yelled "HEY!"

Stunned they all focused on me. Very diplomatic I suggested, "How about we just watch a movie and relax."

"That's a great idea Zoey!" Running off before anyone could make suggestions, Stevie Rae went upstairs. At the same time everyone groaned. Looking at one another, we all started laughing. I had just got here and I couldn't believe how different it was from human life. I knew it was probably going to be a lot harder, especially since my crest was filled in and I already had tattoos so that must mean I was meant to do something extraordinary -even if I didn't know what yet- but I wouldn't have to go through it alone like before. This was my home now.

Calming down, Damien said in a very teacher like voice "Well, while we are waiting for Stevie Rae to come back, I will give the introductions. I'm Damien and beside me, my boyfriend Jack."

Waving at me he said "Hi ya."

"That's right; Stark said you were helping one of the Professors, so I didn't see you earlier." Smiling, he blushed at me mentioning him. I had to admit that he was very adorable.

"Yep, that's me."

Damien step back in and took over. "On the other side of me are the twins, Erin and Shaunee." Smiling at each other they said hi to me.

"Okie dokie y'all I found a movie!"

Erin was the first to comment this time. "It better have some hot guys in it."

"Ya, I want some hotness on the big screen," Shaunee said doing a butt and grind moment in her seat.

"Well since y'all asked so nicely I'll tell ya what I got. Drumroll please."

Shaunee started saying "Stevie Rae,"

"Stop being such a dork and tells what you got." Erin finished.

"Fine. I brought your favorite movie. It's…

She didn't even get to say the title when the twins snatch the movie out of her hands.

"300! Wow, what I would do to my hands on one of them." I'd never seen Erin so excited.

"Ooohhh, they are indeed fine." Shaunee said while fanning herself.

"You are sooo right twin. Even if half of them only have sprayed on abs." They popped the movie in and everyone went silent.

~/~/~/~\~\~\~

It was on the part were the guy's son got his head chopped off. "I'm baaaaack!" Stark sang as he burst through the door, while at the same time, I yelled "AAAAWWWW MAAANNN!"

At this, Jane burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked wearily, while walking over by me.

"It's just…oh never… mind…" she gasped out in between laughs.

Stevie Ray was beside me. Grinning she said "Aww you two look so cute together."

"Stevie Ray, you're ruining the movie shush." Erin complained.

Whispering, she apologized but still smiled at me. Normally, I would have instantly turned scarlet, but I was too busy looking at Stark. I wanted to see his reaction but all he did was look at me. Looking away to avoid his gaze I got up. "I'm going to get... something" I muttered, crossing the room to the boxes under the cabinet. He followed me. I realized that there was a big golden bear following behind.

Whispering so that I wouldn't ruin the movie I said "Aawww look at the big doggie." As if she already knew me she came to me, started wagging her tail, and licked my hand. Petting her, she sat next to where I stood. Then it hit me. "Wait this is Duchess?"

Coming closer he knelled down to pet her. Looking up and smiling at me he said "Ya, who did you, think it was?" _Gosh I'm so slow. I can't believe I actually thought Duchess was some other girl earlier. And I was actually jealous. Uhh that's pathetic. _As I looked down to him I just had one word on my mind. _Wow._ Having him looking up at me took my breath away. Goddess he was so amazing. With those gorgeous, big brown eyes. I swear I was drowning in chocolate. Again wow. I stuttered while trying to snap back into reality "I-I, um I... "

"Ya?" Standing up, he kept staring at me. _Goddess why couldn't he look at something else?_

"Umm I know you just came from outside but I wanted to go take a walk, maybe see the rest of the school."

"You want me to show it to you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Um, ya."

"Sure no prob." Yelling from the counter "Hey Jane,"

"Whhhhaaaattttt?" she yelled right back as she stuffed her mouth full with some Doritos. I laugh at them

"Watch Duch for me."

"Sure. DUUUUCCCCCHHHHEESSSS!" Getting up, Duch ran over to her and plopped herself right next to Jane on the couch. Everyone got distracted from the movie to laugh. As we headed towards the door, I looked back. With identical naughty smiles, the Twins said "Have fuuunnnn!"

Rolling his eyes and smirking he said "bye ladies." He then closed the door behind us.

* * *

**Again I apologize for how long it's taken me to post but I'm having some issues deciding some minor details but I hate posting AN's so I will definitely have the next chapter posted very soon. And you will love it. It's my longest so don't forget to review and let me know how u feel. Thanks again for liking the story so much to put up with me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone well this is the big chapter that you all have been waiting for. Hope u enjoy it. **

**Thanks to everyone especially those who are my constant reviewers: AlmostOverTheEdge; Nyx's Pinky Girl; And Olivehope. If I left any one out I do apologize.**

**Like I promised it has a lot of Stark and Zoey moments.**

**And like always you know I don't own H.O.N. series.**

* * *

Zoey

For a while we walked around in silence. It was really beautiful outside. It's was kind of cold since the sun had just barely begun to rise but snow hadn't fallen in days. _What time was it?_

Taking off his sweater he said "Here it's kind of cold outside."

Blushing I argued "No, it's okay. I'm fine, really. Besides after becoming a fledgling, it's not so cold anymore." Ignoring my protest he put it on me, so then I let him. It was so warm. _Wow I can't believe I have his sweater on. _It was extremely difficult to keep myself from smiling. I'm pretty sure Stark saw it anyway. _I really needed to expand my vocabulary. There has to be a better word then 'wow' to describe someone. _

"Come on Zo, I'll show you everything that you need to know about this place." Putting his arm around my shoulder, he started his grand tour of my new home.

As we past places, he explained what they were for, their history, or their names. He even showed me places where he and the gang hung out. More than half the time I zoned out. It was sad to say, but I was just too busy either looking at him, thinking about him, or just concentrating on the fact that he had his arm around me. While I stared at him, I noticed how quiet he got as we headed to this big tree. "Stark is something wrong?" I asked him while he seemed to be contemplating something.

Once we got near the tree he paused and faced toward me. Resting his hands on my shoulders he said, "Zoey, I know that we've just met and it's probably none of my business but I want to know why you hurt yourself."

I couldn't even believe he just asked me that. I just looked at him. _Why in the world did he have to ruin a good day, I mean really?_ Narrowing my eyes and as cold as possible I told him "Your right. It's none of your business." I could see that I hurt him badly, so I started walking away.

Gently graving my wrist he said "Wait Zoey, don't go." He then realized that he graved me where I had cut myself. Letting go, he asked me in a very worried tone, "Are you ok? Did I hurt you again?"

I couldn't look at him. He really did care and like always, I was pushing someone away from me. And what's worse is that I was pushing _him_ away. Now, I felt even more terrible about myself. When I didn't answer him, he lightly tilted up my face towards him. I stilled couldn't bring myself to look at him. Desperately he said "Zoey can you please answer me? Just look at me, please."

Reluctantly I did. "No Stark, you didn't. I'm fine." There was so much anguish in my voice that it matched the look in his eyes.

"Look at them anyway." I pulled up the sleeves from his sweater and then took off my zebra striped gloves. At first I wasn't really paying attention since I was just thinking about whether to throw the gloves away or keep them since blood from earlier stained them.

Taking a good look at my arms, I basically went into a shock. I'm pretty sure Stark was too. Looking back at him, I saw his eyes widen in surprise. I still couldn't believe it. My arms were bare. There wasn't a trace of any single cut that I had made over the years. I started kneeling down and just rambling off as he kneeled with me. "I was never like this. I never use to do this to myself. I was normal. I wore normal clothes, had lots of friends. I was never really alone. And then… and then…" I couldn't even bring myself to tell him everything. "But now I'm just a freak and it's not even because of my mark, it's because… it's because… " I trailed off again. _How could I tell him everything_? _Where would I even begin?_ As I felt my eyes tearing up, I looked away from him. I didn't want him to see me cry.

As my tears fell, I decided that I should leave. _He shouldn't have to see me like this._ Before I could get up he pulled me towards him and gathered me into his arms. Holding onto him I couldn't stop the tears. I had held them in for so long that now they refused to cease.

Cradling me in his arms he spoke, "Zoey since the moment I saw you, you were never a freak. I see how beautiful you truly are from the inside and out. And no matter how you look or dress you will always be beautiful to me. And plus, you're really hot."

Even as the tears fell, I laughed. "Whatever and your even hotter."

"Ya I know." Leaning back against him, I looked up at him with tears still streaming down my face. Pausing only for a second to hug and look at me, he continued to comfort me. "Zoey things happened to me after I was marked." This was it. He was going to tell me what Jane wouldn't: his past.

I didn't want him to hurt anymore. Not because of me. He was trying to help me, even if it hurt him. I couldn't let him do that. "Stark you don't have to tell me anything. Jane told me that something horrible happened after you were marked. I know it must be painful to say it…"

Cutting me off he said, "I want to tell you Zoey. I need to tell you everything. You have to know about me. I'd rather be the one to tell you how much of a monster I am than anyone else."

Finally I stopped crying enough to speak clearly. "Stark don't call yourself that." I just couldn't comprehend how he saw himself that way.

Defeated he said "You won't feel that way after I tell you."

"Then tell me Stark. Tell me, so I can prove you wrong."

Sarcastically he told me "I hope you can, but so far no one's succeeded."

"Sorry, but I'm extremely stubborn." Nothing would convince me otherwise.

He smiled a bit. I think he was finally realizing what he was dealing with. "Stark, you could say I'm kind of like Jane but probably a few bars under her stubborn. And I know that's a lie. I bet Jane has succeeded. Knowing her, she most likely did it a million times. You just probably never listened." His smile widen but only for those few moments.

As he started to talk again, a grim look took over his features. "Zo, when I was first Marked I had to leave everyone behind. Everyone, except Duch. It killed me to say goodbye to Jane. We use to live in Chicago, so I went to the House of Night there. Once I got there I was assign to a male vamp named, William Chidsey. He was my mentor, my best friend, and into Archery. For almost two hundred years he was the undisputed champion." As he talked about this male vamp there were definitely two conflicting feelings in his voice: pride and pain.

"So I'm guessing that means he was the best in the entire world since vamps are the best out there."

"Yep and he was. He slaughtered any and every one, well at least until two years ago."

"What happened?" There was so much pain in him. It was so hard for him to tell me this. It was just as hard for me to see him this way. Once again I reached out for my elements. Whispering I asked "Sprit, come to me. I call upon you once again. Please go to Stark and help him in his time of need." As I felt Sprit rush away from me, this time I saw a tiny haze of purple which surrounded him. You could barely see it. At first, I couldn't' tell if I was the only one to see and feel it, since I was the one who channeled it, but then I saw Stark's eyes widen.

"Zoey… you did it again. Why?"

"Like I told Jane, I hate see you so hurt that I felt that I needed to do something about. So I asked Sprit to comfort you. And it seems to doing a much better job than me." I was smiling at the end because he did look a bit better.

Holding me even tighter he said "No. The fact that you're here with me helps a lot. Sprit just gives it a boost when you think it's needed." I smiled at how unbelievably corny he could be.

As my grin faltered I asked him, "Stark can you finish telling me what happened?"

"Two years ago the Summer Games were held. And Will died."

"What! How?"

"I.. " Looking at me he was terrified. Even with Sprit, Stark was restless.

"Stark, listen you can tell me anything. I won't judge you. I can't because… well because… I really… care about you." Oh my Goddess I was about to say the "L" word. But I had to be honest. It was the only thing that could help him. I was just afraid that he wouldn't fell the same.

"Is that all you feel?" Goddess there he went again, with those big brown eyes. They pierce right into my soul and I couldn't even look away. "No Stark that was lie. I don't just care about you I… um… Stark… I"

Cutting me off he said "Zoey I love you, but you _can't_ care for me. I'll hurt you like I hurt Will."

Hey call me shallow but I was still shocked at that fact that he said love, so I didn't fully get what he told me after that. "What do you mean that you hurt Will?"

His face twisted with self-mockery. "Both of us were practicing right before the finals and we were way ahead everyone. We already knew that the silver and gold was definitely ours. I wanted to win so badly. It was the most focused that I had ever been. I kept thinking that no matter what, I wanted to hit the mark and a beat Will. I shot the arrow looking at the bull's eye with my eyes, but really in my mind I imagined beating Will. The arrow went to the target I had in my mind. It hit Will in his heart and killed him instantly."

With a feeling that I was saying what our Goddess wanted and with her power, as gently as I could I told him while staring directly into those sweet, saddened eyes "Stark it wasn't your fault. What happened was a horrible, extremely, terrible accident. You didn't know about your powers then. If you could change it, you would. I hate to say it but what's done is done and no matter how much we want to change things, most of the time we can't. Will's in a good place now. He's with our Goddess. I didn't know him but I'm sure he'd want you to live your life: without fear and without sadness. Honor him by continuing to live your life. It's all you can do for him; that and just remember the good times you had."

Snuggling back into his embrace, we just stood like that for a while; him holding me and me holding onto him. With a smile playing on his lips he asked, "When did you get so wise?"

Smiling I replied, "I'm pretty sure it was after I got Marked because I know I was never this smart."

"Zoey what are you talking about. I know you're not dumb."

"I know. Stark as strange as this sounds, all I really do is listen to these feeling I get from Nyx and I know that what I'm doing is either right or wrong."

After a while there was a difference. As he continued to talk, he went through this change. In the beginning it was agonizing for him. But as he kept going I notice that it got a bit easier. There was still the pain from what he'd done. But now there really wasn't self-hatred. It was just sorrow and acceptance.

"Exactly a couple of months later, Jane was Marked. She was the first person to know the truth about Will's death. After that and for a while, I couldn't even be near her. I even refused to shoot. I had missed her so much that she was always on my mind. I was terrified that I would hurt her too. One day I couldn't take the hole that shooting left. I had made sure that no one was around. I went into the range that they had built on the campus. Clearing my mind I thought of nothing but the target in front of me. And for a split second, right before I released my arrow, I thought about how much I missed Jane. Shocked, I lost my focus for a mere second, and I let my arrow go. Realizing that my arrow was gone, I ran trying to reach the girls' dorm. Spotting Jane outside the guys' dorm she seemed fine. I ran faster to get to her but she just stood there and looked at me. As I got closer I saw my arrow on the ground. Confused I started to apologize; it was the only thing I could do, but she put up her hand signaling me to stop. Picking up the arrow she smiled at me and said "Shoot it again."

"What, was she insane?" I couldn't believe her. She truly needed help.

Laughing he said, "That's the same question I asked her. But all she kept saying was "Shoot the arrow and think of me." She finally convinced me after a good eight hours. Probably, even more. So I took the arrow from her and did what she told me to do. Even though it killed me, I pictured the arrow hitting Jane and I let it go. It was just couple of inches away from her, when a pink shimmering glow appeared. It stopped the arrow from hitting Jane , then hit the ground. Relieved I just hugged her. Of course she couldn't stop bragging that she was right, that she was stronger than me - since I couldn't hit her- and how ironic it was that Nyx blessed her with a gift that was the opposite of mine. But I could care less of her bragging. I didn't have to worry about accidently killing my sister anymore. Needing to leave, we transferred. When we got here, everything was so different. For a while it was a lot better. Well until Neferet."

"Stark what did she even want? The last time I had seen her she kept looking at me like I was some kind of experiment. Mind you, she's still pretty intimidating."

Huffing he said "She wants me to start shooting again."

I didn't really think that it was a bad idea. "Well, why don't you? I know how much you miss it."

He kept looking at me like I was slow. Closing his eyes, he ruffled his hair out of frustration. _UUhhhh, now what did I do. _Getting up I said "I'm sorry Stark. I-I just…" Confused, I really didn't know what else to do.

He stood up. As he looked back at me a smile spread across his face and then he just gazed at me. Grabbing my hands he told me "Don't apologize to me. You haven't done anything wrong. You're just trying to help. It's just that you're always on my mind and without any effort. I can't help thinking about you."

"It's cause I'm so freaking amazing." At that we both laugh.

Gently touching my check he said "Yes you are amazing.

I didn't want to be the one that stopped him from using his Goddess given gift. "Stark, I think your underestimating me. I'm pretty sure that I have affinities for all the elements."

Now it was his turn to be confused. "Jane was telling me something like that."

"Looks like Jane's got a pretty big mouth when it comes to both of us."

"Yep, but what can you do?"

I shrugged. I had just gotten to know Jane, but even I knew that no one could keep Jane quiet. We started walking back to the building.

"I just want to know if I'm right. Do you know how I could?"

Thinking and walking, he then told me "Well I'm not really sure but we could ask Damien. He's the genius in the group. He basically knows everything that you need to know and lots more."

As we continued to walk I decide to make the first move this time, so I wove my fingers through his hand. Looking at him I could see that his smile - which had spread across his face - got even wider. We were in front of the girls' dorm. It was too soon for me. Turning to face him, I saw he had his head down and was looking at our intertwined hands.

"Zoey, I just want say thanks for everything. No one, well except for Jane of course, really gets me. And it's not even that. You make me believe that I can be myself and that things will be fine. And… and what I said earlier I meant it. I really do…" Looking at me he said the big "L" word. "I do love you. I know it's probably crazy but I just can't see it any other way. I've never felt like this about anyone." Looking at him I was just amazed. He loved me. I didn't get why but I sure as hell wouldn't question it because I felt the same way.

I was about to tell him how I felt when he asked "Zoey do you feel better?"

"I-I ya I do. And thanks for everything that you've done; for telling me about your past. It was hard for you, but I'm glad you told me." _Damn I lost my nerve._

"No Prob. Zo whenever you feel like you need me, just have Jane yell for me anytime. I'll always be there for you. You can count on me for anything." I was drowning in those eyes of his. Pretty soon I was going need a life jacket if I kept this up.

His face was just a couple of inches away. As it got closer to mine I asked "Anything?"

I could already feel his sweet breath on my face and with a smirk on his lips he told me "Anything". And with that his gently touched mine. So much love which was put into it. It was so soft and sweet.

After a while I reluctantly, pulled back dreamily saying "See ya tomorrow."

Kissing my hand "It can't come soon enough. Night Zo." And then he left. I stood standing there for an extra couple of minutes until he completely disappeared. Turning around, I opened the door to have three female fledglings fall to the floor. I couldn't believe it. They quickly got up. Jane was the first to speak "Well we're busted. Oh and twins pay up."

Getting up Erin said "You know twin, I think she cheated."

"I bet she used her twin's intuition." Shaunee replied while straitening herself out.

"I think you are indeed right twin." Erin continued

Each of them handed over a twenty to her. Grinning, at last I spoke. "Why is it that I find you girls on the floor as soon as I opened the door? Were you spying on me?"

"Sorry Z both Stevie Rae and I try stopping them, but you really can't tell these girls what to do. Plus they really have no self-control," Damien said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Y'all really should be ashamed of your selves." Both of them were sitting on the couch looking at the girls in disbelief.

Shaunee dismissed her. "Whatever, we found out what we wanted to know"

"Ya, even if we were wrong. But on the brighter side, this can be some really juicy gossip." Erin said with a big smile on her face. _Ah hell._

Jane went and sat next to Damien. Duchess had fallen asleep on the floor. "Well, all that spying and of course being _right_ has me got beat."

Yawning, I said "Hey, I'm a go to bed already. I've been up all day."

"Oh Zoey before you leave can we ask you something?" Erin had a creepy smile that could probably compete with Jane's.

I had a feeling that it had to do with what she heard.

"Ya, what's up?"

Smirking Shaunee answered "You want to know what the bet was about?"

Stevie Rae butted in "Leave Z alone. She needs her sleep. She's not use to our schedule yet."

Erin pouted, "Fine but we are so not through with her."

Mouthing thanks to Stevie Rae, I started up to my room. The minute I reached my bed, I plopped myself on it. I was blown away by how much had happened in one day. Stark then came into my head. Just thinking about him felt so invigorating. I could hardly believe that he told me all those wonderful things. Especially that he loved me. Thinking about him and the fact that maybe I could be the person I once was had me feeling like I was living in a wonderful dream. That maybe it was possible to be normal. Well as normal as I could get since I was marked now. As I was drifting off to sleep another thought came to me. With Stark by my side, I just might be able to be the Zoey I once was and wanted to be. And with that final thought I smiled not really being able to remember the last time when I was this happy. Letting my exhaustion take over, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Stark

Walking away was hard. I didn't want to leave her, but I just had to keep reminding myself that I'd see her tomorrow. Well Jane was right like always. I was whipped but I could care less. I had Zoey. And she'd always have me. _Man, Jane is going to have a field day with this._ Laughing, I thought about how long it had actually been since I was truly happy. As I got to my room, it dawned on me that in two days Christmas Eve would be here. I never expected to be home, so I guess I'd have to get Jane to do some Christmas shopping.

Opening my door I took a look around my room. My old roommate Logan, who's been my best friend since day one, was already asleep. As I walked in, I closed my door and went to lie down on my bed. Everything was still the same. That was a shocker. Smiling, I could bet both Jane and Logan had something to do with it. I could picture Jane staying in here and beating up anyone who would even try to move my stuff out. Smiling I reminded myself to thank Jane later for everything. I kind of felt free now. Zoey knew who I was. She didn't make up excuses for what I'd done, like everyone else did. Well thinking back, some didn't make excuses. They just assumed things or told me exactly what Zoey told me. Still, she was the one who got through me. She didn't lie or say that it didn't matter. She knew how I'd much I blamed myself and how much it hurt, but she made me realize that the only way I could truly repay Will for what I'd done to him was to start living my life. Will, probably would've smacked me upside my head for being a coward and quitting archery, for running away. It was time to face everything. I didn't care what Neferet had planned. I would have to get stronger and overcome any obstacles that she'd put in my path. I had to learn how to control my gift. I had everyone by my side again. And now I even had Zoey. Thinking about her, I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing this one. Very emotional chapter indeed. Don't forget to review and let me know how you felt about the longest chapter I've writing so far. And I always appreciate all the nice and wonderful reviews. Thanks again for reading this story! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey to everyone, I'm going to keep this short since I know that some people have been waiting for this chapter. Full explanation for why I took so long is at the end if you're interested.**

**I don't own H.O.N**

**And I want to personally thank AlmostOverTheEdge, Nyx's Pinky Girl, Vamluver19, Olivehope, bubbles4alice, and HoN addic for reviewing a sticking with this story and my craziness.**

* * *

Zoey

Waking up, I rolled over to check the time. The clock read 2:36 pm. _Huh I've been asleep for at least a good nine hours._ Looking around I noticed that Stevie Rae was still in her bed, but Jane was nowhere to be found. She was probably downstairs.

_Okay it's time for the new Zoey to rise and shine. _Giggling to myself I couldn't help but think that Stevie Rae would probably say something like that.

Now here's where the hard part came. I had to look for something "normal" to wear. Every other thing I owned had either chains or was completely black. Looking back at my old self really had me thinking - what in the world was I on - when I thought this could define the kind of person I am.

But that was just it. At the time, it did. _But now I'm me again_. And now I decided that with the new me came new principles. _Well the values that my grandma had taught me and a couple of extra ones._

Number 1: I needed to reconnect back with my heritage.

Number 2: I needed to believe in myself.

Number 3: I needed to respect myself because if I didn't who would.

Number 4: I definitely had to cut back on the make-up.

But most importantly Number 5: I had to forgive myself for how I let things ruin my life and turn it upside down.

I kept repeating those words to myself because one time just wouldn't convince me. Now all I had to do was take things one step at a time. At the moment, I just keep digging through my dresser. After a couple of minutes, it was starting to seem hopeless and I was beginning to get annoyed. Then I spotted something that was jean. Pulling it out, I realized that it was a blue jean skirt. It looked like one of those cheerleading ones. I sat there stunned. I hadn't seen it in so long. I had gotten it for my fourteenth birthday. I remember begging my mom for it when we were at the mall and her telling me no. I never thought I'd see it, but when I opened my gifts it was there. That was probably the last good Christmas and birthday before things just turned for the worst.

Sitting there, I just wanted to go crawl and lie back on my bed. Even if my family abandoned me, deep down, I missed them terribly. And I always had Grandma Redbird, even if I was the one who had abandoned her. Closing my eyes I could hear Stark's voice and how yesterday he told me he'd always be there for me. I wasn't alone any more. I had him and new friends.

_Ok, Zoey just keep it together._ I reopened my eyes. I was determined not to give up. As I went back to my clothes I surprisingly found a couple of shirts that were actually sleeveless. _See now was that so hard? _Smiling I pick out the baby blue one. It had a V-neck. Now I just need a tank top. That was real easy since I had like every color you could think of. Picking out the navy blue one, I grabbed all my clothes and stuff that I need so I could take a shower.

~/~/~/~\~\~\~

Getting out, I felt refreshed and great. I quickly put on my clothes and got to work straightening my hair. Shortly after, I put on my low-top, black converse. Applying a bit of mascara and eyeliner, I was about ready to face the world when I truly saw my reflection in the mirror. It was so familiar, yet alien to me. The tattoos were so foreign, as if they should have belonged to an exotic warrior princess, and not just plain old Zoey. My tattoos had amplified all of my Cherokee features. With my charcoal colored hair draped around me, my eyes seemed to just pop out at you. They never could decide on what color they wanted to be so it settled on a gray-green mix. I could see what Stark saw. I actually looked pretty.

Walking out of the bathroom, I picked up Stark's sweater from my bed and was about to walk out when I heard Stevie Rae getting up. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Good Morning! How's… OH MY GOODNESS you look… well you look…" She sat up, stunned.

Trailing off, I could tell she was having a hard time finding the right words so I helped her out. "Different?" _Ah hell, I probably look ridiculous._

"Well you defiantly do look different but it really isn't bad." She then turned a bright shade of pink. "Well I mean the other look isn't bad either. I mean I can't really talk since the Twins are all ways sayin' that I have a terrible sense of fashion but this seems more like… "

Again she trailed off so I smiled and said "More like me."

Grinning her big o' smile, she replied "Yep, more like you."

Getting out of bed she told me "I'll be downstairs in a bit." She then hugged me. At first I was shocked but it was really nice. I hadn't had friends in such a long time. I could see that her eyes were somewhat glossy. As we looked at each other we laughed. "Wow, look at us getting all emotional and stuff."

I could feel the tears wanting to spill from my eyes but I held them in. "Ya, I know."

Letting go she told me "Zoey you look really, really pretty. OOOHH hold on, give me a sec." Walking over to her dresser, she picked up a box that stood next to her cowgirl hat. She opened it and took out a baby blue head band. It was really pretty and it matched my shirt. "Zoey, you really shouldn't hide behind all that pretty hair of yours. Besides, show off your gorgeous tattoos."

"Thanks Stevie Rae. I know that we just got to know each other but you really are my best friend."

Now I could see tears in her eyes "Ditto."

Putting on the head band, I gave her a quick hug and said "See you in a bit."

As I was walking out I heard her say "Oh Zoey, I'm pretty sure that Stark's downstairs. And like I said you look great."

As I headed for the stairs I could hear and feel my heart beating faster. Looking down at his sweater, my smile grew even wider. Walking down the last few steps, I heard Jane's voice and she was talking to someone. Well I was right about Jane, but Stevie Rae was right too. The second voice belonged to my Stark. His voice always made my heart flutter. Curiously, I crept near the doorway and started listening to their conversation.

"Sometimes I swear James, you wear those freakin tight shirts on purpose." Sarcastically she asked, "Can you even breathe in it?"

Laughing he said "Are you insane? I mean how many times do I have to ask you that, really? It's not even that tight, it is just fit enough so that it doesn't hang on me. I prefer to be the one wearing the shirt, not the other way besides…" I could already hear his cocky smile coming. "I think you're just jealous of my cool awesomeness."

"Well we think it's just perfect, it's fit enough to where it shows off some of his gorgeous body but not too tight to where it looks like he's trying too hard." Shaunee said.

"Yep, fit to perfection." Erin purred.

"Hey both of you need to zip the lip. I am trying to have a conversation with my dear brother here and neither of you are helping. So unless you are on my side shut it. And by the way ladies don't forget he's already taken."

"Jane we already know that. I'm mean, finally Stark chooses a girl but it's not a crime to state the obvious. Your brother is hot and on most of the females' radars. But if you haven't notice Jane, that our Stark here has got a new pep in his step and we are to kind to take it away."

"As if either of you could pry James away from Zoey." Before Shaunee or Erin could respond to her comment she continued on talking. "Now back to you James. First of all, you can't even put those two words together and second of all I'm just as fit as you are. Probably even more since you left and haven't had the right kind of training since forever."

Peeking over I could see that she had that creepy grin plastered on her face.

He pretended to looked extremely devastated that Jane even uttered those words. "Nuh uh, not true."

Today she wore her sandy brown hair in a ponytail, was wearing some yellow skinny jeans with a light gray tank top, and black flats. Actually paying attention to Jane, I realize that she was really fit. Not like a scary body builder type, but you could tell that she really did work out. She had arm muscle, leg muscle, and even a six pack, maybe. She didn't have any kind of body fat that's for sure. She was basically as fit as Stark.

Looking at Stark made my heart race even more than it already was. _Wow_ _he looks so good in that shirt._ He was wearing a dark forest green t-shirt, dark gray jeans (which fit him perfectly) and some black Pumas. His hair was a tamed mess were the end were just a couple of inches from touching the bottom of his neck and the top was long enough to cover at least one third of his mark. Like the twins would probably say, he looked very yummy.

Giggling I didn't realize that I was actually loud enough for anyone to hear me, but when I heard Jane say "Hey who's there?" I realized that I was busted. This made me laugh even harder because yesterday I found Jane spying on me. Coming closer she said "Could it be the ever so innocent Zoey?

Peeking out so they could see my head, I said "Maybe." My hair hung nicely around me.

"Please, just please tell me that was Zoey, Twin." I could see Erin's blue eyes get even bigger.

"Oh my Twin, indeed it is." Shaunee had the same look on her face. "Girl quit hiding and come out, we need to inspect."

To mess with them, mockingly I said "What if I don't wanna?" and I started laughing again.

"Don't make us use Jane because we can guarantee you that she _will_ make you come out."

That shut me right up. "FIIIINNNNNNEEEEE. Party poopers." Walking out I tried to look like it was no big deal when I was terrified inside. I hated to think that I depended on so many opinions but I just wanted to do everything right this time. Noticing that Stark stood abnormally quiet, I took it as a bad sign. I didn't think that rejection from him could hurt this much. Trying to keep any of the true feeling that wanted to burst out from me hidden, I put on a fake smile. Instead of going to him right away, I walked on so I could be evaluated by the fashion queens.

Jane nodded in approval saying "So sleeping beauty has risen. And very nicely might I add." Those words erased some of the uneasy feeling I had but as I looked back at Stark he just stood there and stared at me. It was really starting to aggravate me. It was way worse not knowing what he thought.

Shaunee started off. "Looking back at the other you and this one well, we do have to say, major improvement."

"See you have an excellent figure. So like we always say; if you have it, flaunt it.'" Shaking her hips along with her words Erin continued. "Excellent choice, with the color. It is indeed yours."

"And your choice on the skirt was awesome as well. No jewelry, well besides the tiny studs in your ears, was a smart way to go since you don't want anything to take the attention away from the true object." Shaunee stated.

Together they said "Which is you, of course ."

Erin started up again. "Twin let's not forget about the hair accessory, it's very cute and keeps her lovely hair out of her face; thus reveling her gorgeous tattoos."

"Twin, Damien would be so proud right now. Very good use of words."

"Why thank you Twin."

Finally they spoke at the same time and said "So overall we give you 100 out of 10."

"Well um, thanks." I really couldn't help but blush.

"If you ever need fashion consultants, we're always here to help."

"Yep. Saving the unfashionable; one person at a time."

Relieved, I relaxed. They said I looked amazing and I felt amazing. Well, for those few minutes anyway. "Hey Twins you want know a little secret?" I really like to mess with them and I just had to see their reaction to what I was about to tell them.

"Duh. We LOOVEE secrets. Especially if they turn out to be really good gossip."

"Well I'm guessing you like the head band the most. Am I right?"

"Yah, so."

Putting on an innocent look I said "Well I hate to break it to both of you but it wasn't my idea." Then smiling like Jane I said "It was Stevie Rae's"

"WHAT!'

Jane just straight out laughed at the girls and as they walked away they started consulting with each other that just maybe there was still hope for Stevie Rae.

Walking over to Stark, I couldn't believe he was stunned speechless the whole time. Again I didn't take it as a good sign. "Here's your sweater. Can we talk?" All he could do was nod. I handed him his sweater. As soon as the door closed behind us, everyone started laughing. Again we walked in silence. There were defiantly a lot of stares but this time it wasn't just at my face. Stark did notice that and any guy caught staring at me turned away as soon as they looked. Now I knew why. They had judged him and they didn't even know him. That ticked me off. Stark was about to follow me outside when I abruptly stopped. A guy had turned the corner and accidently bumped into me.

* * *

**Okay for those who want to know… Well first I want to say I'm really, really, really, really, really, sorry. I had a terrible writer's block and I know that it's been like a month and it was terrible to make u wait. I really hate when A.N.'s are chapters so I didn't put one out because they annoy me. Good news is that I think the writer's block is gone and I've written a couple of chapters. Well actually this chapter was originally 8,000 and something words but that was way too long so I cut it up. The next chapters might have some awkward endings but I will update way faster. **

**So this is basically the gist of what happened so review, review, and review. The sooner I get them, the sooner I know you read it and I will post the next one. Again thanks to all my reader and especially my wonder reviewers that take their time to let me know what they think. You are the best. =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. enjoy**

**I don't own HON. **

**Again I want to thank jstarkluvr19, Nyx's Pinky Girl, AlmostOverTheEdge, vampluver19, HoN addic, RiTuXa, bellacullen51, bubbles4alice, and olivehope. It's exciting that the list keeps getting longer. Well start reading.**

* * *

Zoey

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there."

"Oh it's fine."

And then he just stood there staring at me. Giving him a strange look, he then shook his head. With his hand stretched out he said "OHH… wow… Um, the name's Erik Night."

At first I hesitated to take it. But before I could even say anything Stark beat me to it. Narrowing his eyes at the other guy he said "Like hell you didn't." Those were the first words Stark said since he'd seen me in the girls' dorm room.

Rolling his eyes at Stark, sarcastically he replied "yeah Stark because my master plan was to bump into her. Do you know how much of an idiot you are right now?" Smirking, he had a very arrogant way to him. He was extremely tall. Just a bit taller than Stark and had these piercing blue eyes. Though he was extremely good looking, he annoyed me. Getting closer to Stark he said "Listen arrow boy, why don't you run along before you hurt someone else."

Stark didn't back down. Giving Jane's creepy smile a run for its money he countered "How 'bout I hurt you. I'm more then sure no one will miss an annoying drama queen."

This was just too much. Either I had to break it up or I was going to punch someone in the face and I was pretty sure that it wasn't Stark. Getting in between and pushing them apart I said "You know I would like to say it was a pleasure meeting you Erik, but I'd hate lying. So bye." From the look on his face, I guess he had never been rejected before. _Whatever._

Gabbing Stark's hand I pulled him along behind me to the outside. Like yesterday it was a bit cold. _Well I am wearing a short skirt and short sleeve shirt._ I really didn't care. The light was somewhat bothering me but I put it in the back of my mind. For the first time in months I didn't have to hide myself in layers and layers of clothes. The feel of the cool air caress my skin was absolute. I did something unexpected. Letting go of Stark, I twirled around with my arms held out. I felt giddy as air lightly spun with me. With a big grin, I let Stark catch up with me. I really hadn't gotten far but it took him just a couple of steps so that he was standing right in front of me. I wanted him to feel every marvelous feeling that I was experiencing. But first I would have to find out what was wrong, so I could fix it.

Grabbing his hands and smiling at him I asked "Okay so what's got you so down in the dumps? Cat got your tongue?"

He smiled at me. It didn't reach his eyes like it normally did. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. Couldn't he see how happy I finally was? "Stark, what is it?"

He came closer to me and then held out his sweater so I could put it on. I didn't bother arguing. I had to turn away from him and silently I slipped both of my arms through it. While I was pulling my hair out and not even bothering to zip it up the sweater, he asked me a question. "Zoey did you change yourself because of me?" Turning around to face him, I looked right into his eyes. So many emotions were displayed through them: worry, heartache, anger, joy, but most of all love. He had such a loving gaze that was filled with worry. I placed my hands on his chest. He had his arms around my waist. Gently he asked again," Zo did you do all this because of me?" He was upset. "Zoey I told you I don't care what you look like or what you wear."

Teasingly I said "Oh really? I'm pretty sure you of all people, would of notice that there's a lot more of me showing then before."

Giving me a small rebalance of his cocky smile he said "Trust me, I've noticed." It then quickly went away. "But it's not about me. Zo, I just want you to be happy, cause then that's what makes me happy. And it sounds so corny but it's true. Every ounce of it."

Looking at him like he was slow, I said "Stark are you blind. I was basically skipping my way out here." Making sure he was truly looking at me _(As if he wasn't)_, I pulled his chin down more but not by much since he was just four inches taller than me. I needed him to fully comprehend what I was saying. "What I'm wearing _is_ me. You just never got to know it since this was before you came to our old school. Okay."

Returned to his fully cocky self he pulled me closer "Well I guess I'm going to have to get to know you a lot better." Then he kissed me. Like the other ones this one was soft, sweet, gentle, and over way too soon. I loved every minute of it but I wanted more. He had pulled back this time. As I pouted, he chuckled. Putting his face mere inches from mine he asked "So what do you want for Christmas?

I hadn't really been keeping track of the days so didn't even have a clue when it was. "Christmas?"

"Ya, it's in two days."

"So then that means…" I cut myself off. I didn't want him to make my birthday a big deal. Besides I didn't look forward to it anymore.

"Zoey, you're confusing the crap out of me."

"Uuumm… never mind.

"Never mind what?"

"Byyyeeee Stark." I really couldn't go anywhere since he was holding onto me.

"Come on tell me or do you want me to tickle you to death?"

With his smile still lingering I said "If you can catch me." I slipped out from his grasp and took off. He was right behind me within seconds. Catching me by my waist, he pulled me down. I yelped as I fell on top of him.

He was about to start his tickle attack when I playfully said "Stark you need to let me go."

"Fine. Tell me or I'll never let you go."

"Well since you put it that way, I guess I'll never tell you because I'm fine with that."

With a very mischievous look he said "Oh really?'" _Well that couldn't be good._

I challenged him anyway. "Yep"

"Fine then I'll start the tickle attack."

Trying to make it look like I was in distress, I told him "Oh whatever will I do?"

Distracted he made a suggestion. "Well, you can tell me that little secret of yours or I will get you."

"If you haven't noticed you already did."

With his hands getting closer he said "Okay Zoey you asked for it." Tickling me, he had me in a laughing fit.

"Stark stop."

"Nope. Not until you say I'm awesome and tell me your big secret."

Dramatically I told him "Never!"

"Fine" Again I broke out laughing. He got me good.

"Stark… stop… please." I had to say it in between laughs but he continued. "Okay… okay… you're awesome." Stopping, I got to catch my breath.

Hugging me he said "There was that so hard?"

"Maybe."

"So, what were you going to say?"

"Uhhh, do I have too?"

"Please?" _Damn he looks so amazing. And why in the world did he have to look so cute and sweet?_

Narrowing my eyes at him I told him." Okay… well… um tomorrow's my… birthday"

Smiling and laughing he said "That's what you didn't want to tell me?" Some of my hair had fallen on my face since I was squirming around, but he tucked it behind my ear. He's touch sent tingles down my spine.

Closing my eyes, I laid my head on him. "Remind me to thank Stevie Rae later."

Confused, I opened my eyes asking "For what?"

"I finally get a good look at your lovely face, since you normally hide behind your hair."

Blushing, I turned away. He was right. I used my hair to hide away from the world. _But not anymore_. I didn't have to block out everything since I became a fledgling.

I asked "Hey… umm what was up with you in the girls' dorm?" More quietly I said "You were so quiet and still." I looked back at him and saw that there was a tiny hint of red in his cheeks. Not really noticeable to anyone because it wasn't like his whole face would go red. No, with Stark it was just a hint of red right around his checks but I always noticed things about Stark that others would probably find insignificant. With my hand I gently touched his cheek. It was warm and I gave him a little smile.

Placing his hand over mine he said "To tell you the truth, I was shocked. You looked so different. So happy. And then blinking, I looked at you again, but you turned away and I could tell how nervous you really were with the twins. But you're so beautiful. Beside the fear, there was a new confidence that no one else seemed to notice." Grinning his cocky smile, he said "And you seriously look hot."

Now I was shocked. "That's a relief. For a sec I thought…"

"You though what?"

With my cheeks heating up, I looked away. "Let's just say that I thought there were negative thoughts running through your head."

Smiling he said "Zoey you should never have to think like that when it comes to me." Of course he wasn't even mad, which made me feel worse.

"Trust me I know. I was just being very dumb." Looking back at me all he could do is smile.

"Zoey I swear you could have come down right after you woke up and I would still think you're hot."

Now we were both laughing. "Love you Zo."

I just held onto him. Smiling I thought to myself. _How could this guy like me so much? He's amazing, sweet, super-hot, caring, kind. The list just could go on and on._

"You never did answer my question. So what do you want for Christmas and for your b-day?"

"Stark you really don't have to get me anything I'm fine. I mean most of the time people always try to merge my birthday with Christmas so they get me gifts that are Christmas themed and that so original." I said rolling my eyes. Playing with his hair I said "Beside I have you and that's enough for me."

He got really serious. "Z, you'll always have me. No matter what, I'm yours."

Staring into his big brown eyes, he meant every word. "Stark I love you too."

His smile got so big that I didn't even think it was possible for him to have room left on his face. "It looks like I got my Christmas present early."

Laughing and smiling back at him I said "Well if I knew it was going to make you this happy I would have told you earlier."

"Zo I want to take you out on a date."

"So are we making it official then?" I was kind of nervous and I couldn't look at him. I really didn't know why and I really didn't have a reason to. He already told me how he felt, but now I had told him and basically put myself out there. Endanger of being hurt, forgotten, or uncared for.

"If you want to? I just want to do things right with you. Zoey, I love you so much that if I screwed up and did something to hurt you I could never forgive myself." Looking back at him melted any fear and doubt that was forever flooding within me.

I hugged him tightly. "Stark I know you'll never hurt me. And yes I want to."

"I'll always be there for you Zoey no matter what. I'll keep you safe. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." Holding me even tighter, I knew I was safe in his arms.

"No matter what," I whispered. That was a big promise for him to make; but for me, I knew he'd always find a way to keep it.

* * *

**Well like I said I'd update soon so I did. Hope u enjoyed some Stoey because there's more to come. Sorry for those who are on Team Erik but I'm not. Im soooo on Stark's side. But u do got to feel bad for Erick, well moving on. Reviews make me update sooner, so review. Again and always thanks for reading and reviewing the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey again so here's chapter 14. Sorry if it's kind of boring but it needs to be in there. Thanks to everyone who's been review Nyx's Pinky Girl, AlmostOverTheEdge, starkluvr19, vampluver19, HoN addic, RiTuXa, bellacullen51, bubbles4alice, bownbey, kimmy32, cAnDy-X-gYaL.**

**I Don't Own H.O.N.**

* * *

Zoey

He kissed me and said, "Then its official." We stood there, on the ground, not caring if it was winter. Just being with him was warm enough for me. "Hey Zoey you never did tell me what you wanted."

"Stark whatever you get me, I'm more then positive that it'll be great. Since you're so set on getting me a gift, just please make sure that it's got nothing to do with Christmas."

Laughing he said "Zoey don't worry I'll get you something so amazing that you're going to beg me to have it. Okay and I'll make sure to give the others a heads up."

Rolling my eyes I told him "Fine, but what do you want?"

Grinning like an idiot he said "I told you I got my gift early. I don't need anything else just as long as I have you I'm fine."

"Fine. Don't tell me, but do not come crying to me when you don't like it."

"You're right I won't like it. I'll love it. And you want to know why?" Not even letting me answer he continued. "It's because it'll be from you."

Tapping him on his shoulder I asked him "Do you realize how corny you are?

Touching the tip of my nose with his index finger he said "Well I blame you. You do bring out the best in me." Then he wiggled his eyebrows for emphases.

"And speaking of the others we better get going, so come on before they think we ran away or something."

Sitting up he took out his phone and sent a text to someone. With confusion written all over my face he said "You'll found out soon."

I was still confused but he then got up, took my hand, and led me back to the dorm. As we walked back I got more stares, death glares from girls, - which I returned – and just to annoy them I got even closer to Stark. He didn't mind that and even put his arm around me. No guy even tried looking at me, well that I noticed, and I was glad that I didn't have to gouge some perve's eyes out.

Looking back at Stark he had a big smile slapped right on his face. "So having fun?"

"Just thinking."

"About?" _As if I already didn't know._

He simply stated "Earlier."

"What about earlier?"

We were pretty close to the girls' dorm now when he told me. "Let's just say that Erik's face was a very memorable moment." _I guess I didn't know. Here I though he was thinking about me. Nope. Instead he was thinking about that one guy. Nice._

"Stark what to elaborate on that?" _Goddess, just when I didn't think his smile couldn't get any bigger it did._

"Zoey, ever since I came here he's hated my guts. Didn't even know me and still doesn't, but he can't stand me."

"That's just really dumb. What does he have against you? How dare he judge you? People like him irritate me." Hearing him talked about this guy just mad me more annoyed at this Erik.

Shrugging he said "He kind of had some motivates." Not looking at me and with sarcasm drenched in his voice he carried on. "Before I got here Erik was the hot shot. Mr. Popular: the guy that all the girls wanted. I didn't know him, didn't care. Once I came here, and without wanting it to, that all changed. His loyal worshipers - well the most of female population – just dropped him like yesterday's news."

Trying to lighten it up he said "Well who could really blame them. I am awesome. But Erik wasn't too happy about that, so it's been his life ambition to see me screw up and to make sure that I'm never happy. Well too late for that." His grin faltered a bit and he then said "Zo?"

The fact that he said girls followed him around so nonchalantly kind of bothered me but I tried to ignore it. I had no right to be insecure when it came to Stark. He already told me how he felt. He cared about me. _You're being really stupid Zoey._

For the few moments that I was quiet Stark noticed the difference. Stopping in front of the girls' dorm he hugged me again. "Zoey seeing you ignore Erik basically made my day because no matter what he might try to take away from me, he can never have you. There's no other girl in this world that is right for me. Only you are. So even though there may be a flock of girls following me they mean nothing because the only one who's truly in my heart is you Zo. I need you to get that. I only love you and no one else. No one else matters but _you."_

Without wanting them to, tears streamed down my face. Trying to wipe them away I said "I'm so sorry. I can be really stupid sometimes."

His loving gaze never faltered. "Zoey you're not stupid, you're just scared and who could blame you. Things have happened and from what I've seen, people have left you but I won't. I swear I will always be there for you. All these new feelings scare the crap out of me too. But to be with you, it's all worth it."

There was so much sincerity in his eyes. Since he was holding me, again, our faces were only inches apart. I gave him a quick kiss. "Love Ya."

Wiping away the rest of my tears so my make-up wouldn't run, he said "Right back at'cha." And he just held onto me a bit tighter. It was such a secure, warm embrace.

My eyes finally drying up, I looked up at him expectantly to see if he got the message and he sure did. He gave me a peck on my lips. "Hey is that all I get for brightening up your entire world?"

"Of course not Zo, but for now yes." I just stared at him. Normally it was the guy who was all over the girl, yet here I was doing the exact opposite. He looked right back at me. I didn't even notice the door open till I was blinded by some light.

It took a couple of seconds for all the spots to disappear, which is when I realized that Jane was standing right in the door way with a camera in her hands.

"Hey guys, you're to want to see this." Walking back into the girls' dorm Jane was then surrounded by the gang.

Walking right behind her, I snatched the camera right out of her hands, making me one of the first to see the picture. I started to walk away from them but I was stunned to a stop. The picture was amazing. It was actually the best kind of picture you could take. She took it at the right time too. Instead of looking at the camera, Stark and I were looking at each other. If a picture could capture all the love and care that we felt for one another, this picture did. Moving my legs again, I walked over to the couch. The gang and I were the only ones in the dorm at the time so there was nothing but silence in the room. I just couldn't get over the picture. It was breath taking.

Stark was the first to move and came by me. Looking at the picture he said "You scared me for a second there, I thought it was messed up or something."

Finally speaking I said "It's the complete opposite." I hadn't even noticed the big golden bear next to me until she licked my face. "Hey Duch."

"Well then let us take a freaking look at it already." Jane grabbed it out of my hands. Taking a good look at it she said "I'm scary good, aren't I. And talk about HD."

"I totally agree. If I do say so myself, that is one of the best cameras out there on the market." Jack said. Then looking at the camera screen he said "Wow Jane you really are scary good."

At the same time Stevie Rae, Damien, and the twins awed at the picture.

Damien was the first one to get words out. "You both look lovely in this picture."

"It's such a cute picture of you and Stark." Stevie Rae said.

"Yep, talk about capturing the moment." Shaunee commented

As usual Erin started right after her. "Kodak would be proud."

All I could do was nod my head. Stark then just hugged me.

Smirking Jane said "Oh and Twins you each owe me another twenty. Their official"

"WHAT! Stark, really?" Erin's blue eyes widened with shock.

"So what is it for this time?" They didn't tell me

Smirking, Stark asked "Jane, are you gambling again?"

"Not necessarily."

Again I repeated my question. "What is it for this time?"

Knowingly, he then asked "This time?"

Damien got into his teacher mode and started explaining. "Well Stark, yesterday your lovable sister and the twins made a bet."

Jane rolled her eyes and said "Everyone, you might want to grab a seat. This can take a while." Jane pulled one of the love seat in the front of the couch where we were sitting on. The Twins sat on the arms of it. Stevie Rae, Damien, and Jack sat on the floor making a complete circle.

"This is going to be good." Erin had a sly smile across her face.

Shaunee had a grin that matched Erin's. "Just watch."

With everyone sitting down, Damien continued as if no one had interrupted him. "Jane said and I quote 'He's going make a move on Zoey today.' Then the Twins countered saying 'Nuh uh, it's too soon and he's smoother than that.' Jane then simply replied 'Nope. When it comes to Zoey, he's not. I know he really likes her plus it seems like she's the only one who can get to him.' Next both the twins and Jane created a bet saying that you wouldn't do anything with Zoey. They oh so cleverly eased dropped on the both of you yesterday and Jane turned out to be right. Today she said that you would make it official and again she proved to be correct."

Shaunee had stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down tiger."

"We don't even know if Jane is right." Erin finished.

"Zoey did my dear brother ask you out already?" Before I could even give her an answer she kept on talking. "I'm assuming your dating now, which makes him your boyfriend and vice versa. So I'm right aren't I?" Goddess, she looked so smug but at the same time like a little kid ready to open her presents waiting under a Christmas tree. _Which reminds me… _

"Goodness Jane can't you ever give anybody some god dang privacy. Maybe she doesn't want to tell ya. She barely gets here and you and the twins are already noisier than a pig looking through his grub. Y'all should be ashamed of yourselves."

I swear she scolded them as if she were their mother. "Thanks Stevie Rae. And she does make a good point."

"Well excuse us." Both the twins had their arms crossed. Jane just laughed.

Stark then started talking. "Come one guys don't be like that. Hey look on the bright side, Stevie Rae spoke up instead of staying polite."

Erin said "Good point, Stark."

"And good job to you Stevie Rae, I guess we're finally rubbing off on you." Shaunee had a little grin.

Stevie Rae's face started to turn a shade of pink so to get the attention off of her I started talking. "Okay everyone, couple announcements to make. First things first, Jane before you blow up from waiting, you are right. Sorry twins."

Shaunee started by saying "Oh come on Stark"

Erin continued "We were giving you a lot of credit."

"Ya. Considering how hot and mysterious you are. Which is basically the way you carry yourself."

"Oh and don't forget how he has like every girl here drooling over him, yet he completely ignores them."

"Which actually makes him more desirable and yummy. Cause people always want what they can't have."

With disgust, Jane said "Erin and Shaunee try some self-control once in a while. I am right here. Don't really feel like listening to you two fawning over James."

Damien just looked at the two, "Very inconsiderate."

At the same time they said "Whatever Damien."

I kind of zoned out after that. Looking at Stark, he was smirking at what the twins were saying. They were right though, he did look yummy. But there were better words to describe him. Yeah he was hot but there was so much more than what people saw on the outside. He was kind, sweet, and to others surprisingly smart. From what I noticed, most of the girls here just saw the outside and never even pay attention to what he really was like.

His presence was just so overwhelming; the way his eyes glistened with just one glance and how he cocked his left eyebrow a bit, especially when he was thinking. It was still unbelievable that he sat beside me. For about a year, I had admired from afar, never even thinking that this was even possible. That I would actually be able to hold him, touch him, let alone kiss him. After a while, I guess he felt that I was looking at him, because he looked right back at me. And that's all we did. It's as if words couldn't even describe how I felt or how he felt yet this one look did. _Just like in the picture._

As if the volume in the world was hired, I remembered that I was in a room with my friends and the room seemed to focus once again to reveal the true silence. "Uh Earth to Zoey and James," waving her hand between our faces. I had to blink, "Man they got it bad."

"I think it's sweet."

"Stevie Rae you think everything about love is sweet." Erin said

"I do not."

Shaunee then said "Girl you need a reality check."

Shaking his head, Jack replied "Twins not everything about love is bad. There are some really good parts and then there are some really icky parts to it."

Just as the twins were about to argue with Jack, Damien intervened, "Okay everyone, Zoey how about we get back to the subject we were on before the Twins interrupted you."

Blushing I said "Right… um where was I?"

Everyone then started laughing. "Oh I know, you were saying how right I was and how wrong the Twins were."

"Ya okay, well yes. There's that." Looking at Stark, I smiled and he grinned back.

"Oh Goddess! Are you two going to keep doing that? If you are, I'm going to need a bucket or something to puck in." Jane then pretended to gag. Sticking my tongue out at her she said "Very mature. And you're supposed to be all powerful."

Now everyone looked confused. "Jane I was getting there. Maybe if you zipped it, I could."

Using her hand she "zipped" her mouth shut.

"Okay now I can go on. I first wanted to tell you that tomorrow's my… um… my…"

"Tomorrow's her birthday."

"Stark, I could have done it myself."

Shrugging like a little kid who got in trouble, he said "Sorry, but you were kind of dragging and I'm pretty sure that if I didn't say anything, you would drag it on." Now He was grinning.

Trying to sound annoyed I told him "Fine whatever." But in the end I ended up smiling. _Him and his stupid hotness._

"Zoey so how old are you going to be."

"17"

"Well this calls for a big party." Erin eyes were shinning with excitement.

"But listen I have something way more important to ask."

Shaunee then said "Uh what's more important than partying?"

"I wanted to ask about affinities."

Damien answered "I'm assuming this is where I come."

"Correctomundo." _Jane could be crazy sometimes._

Just giving her a thoughtful look, Damien then faced me and asked "So what exactly do you want to know about them?"

Kind of nervous I replied "Is it possible to have more than one affinity?"

"What! So you have an affinity?" Erin asked

Shaunee then said "For what?"

Goddess this was becoming over whelming. I wanted to just run out of the room. "Twins, hold onto your question for a bit." Stark told them. _He always seems to know what I need._

"Sorry," they both said.

"There are some very rare cases where an adult vamp is gifted with more than one affinity, but yes it is possible."

Still looking at Damien I then asked "So how do you know if you have one or not?"

"You have to test it. In order to test the affinity properly you have to have an idea of what the affinity is."

Squirming, I huffed out some of the breath I was holding. "I think I have affinities for the elements."

Jack gasped "Wow that's incredible Zoey, but you're only a fledgling."

Shaunee spoke "What you mean like all five?"

Erin said with the same shocked tone "You got to be kidding me."

"Well she does have tattoos already, why not affinities." Stevie Rae

In a matter fact voice Damien said "Sounds logical to me."

In a very serious tone both Stark and Jane said "She does."

Everyone just stare at them. That was the first time I heard them talk at the same time. "She used sprit on me and Jane.

Jack was basically jumping up and down in his seat he said, "Zoey that's amazing! Why don't you try testing them?"

Immediately, Jane started barking orders. "Twins go get candles from the temple."

At the same time they said "Right now?"

"Why waste time? So get your pretty little butts moving."

As the twins left, nervously Stevie Rae asked "They're not getting them from Nyx's temple are they?

Answering Stevie Rae's question, Jane asked "Uh where else would they get them?"

Trying to comfort her Jack said "Actually I don't think we'll get in trouble, just as long as we return the candles to the temple."

More at ease, she then looked at me. "I don't think there's ever been a High Priestess that controlled or even felt all five elements."

Pacing around the room Damien said "I'm pretty sure you're right Steve Rae, I don't think there's a record of any High Priestess having affinities for all five elements. Zoey you are probably the most powerful fledgling ever known."

"Ah Hell."

Stark gently grabbed my hand. Just his touch settled me down. Taking a breath I then said, "So Jane what did you have in mind?"

Smiling her conniving grin, she simply stated "We're casting a circle."

* * *

**Hope u liked it. Shockingly, I don't have much to say. Just thanks to everyone. You really don't know how much I appreciate your reviews, especially during the times when I feel like such a crappy writer but then I get such wonderful reviews and feel very accomplished. Very motivated. So again thanks for reading the story and being so awesome like Stark and reviewing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**For now it is officially the longest chapter that I've written. **

**I still can't believe how large the list is getting. So really fast I just want to thank all those who've reviewed: Nyx's Pinky Girl, AlmostOverTheEdge, starkluvr19, vampluver19, HoN addic, RiTuXa, bellacullen51, bubbles4alice, bownbey, kimmy32, cAnDy-X-gYaL, jamesstarkdreamgirl, Ribeiro98, Rita, iiHeartJamesStark.x, TEa, and jstarkluvr19. im pretty sure that was everyone but if I missed u let me know so I can say thanks. **

**I present you with chapter 15. Hope u like it. Don't own H.O.N.**

* * *

Zoey

Like a determined drill sergeant, Jane had everyone taking care of her demands. "Jackie, send the twins a text saying to meet us by the huge oak tree."

"Got it."

Jane was pumped up to say the least. "Alright troops, let's move out."

Everyone trailed behind Jane, but like always, Stark was the first to notice that I didn't move from the couch. Just as they were about to walk out the door, they finally realized that Stark, Duch, and I weren't behind them.

As she turned around Jane said "Come on lovebirds, let's go." But when she looked at me, her facial expression went from joking around to being serious.

"Zoey are you okay?" Stevie Rae had come back by my side.

It was bad enough that I had Stark worried. I didn't want to worry anyone else. "Ya… I'm fine."

Stark then said "Go on ahead without us. We'll catch up."

Damien answered for the group. "Sure, no problem." As soon as he said that everyone started leaving.

Once they were all gone Stark spoke again "Zoey?"

Not looking at him I said "Ya."

"Come here Zo." Sitting beside me he pulled me into his arms and I reluctantly curled into them. Placing his chin on my head he said "Tell me what's wrong."

Trying to keep any emotion from controlling my voice I told him "Nothing's wrong."

I buried my head in his shirt. All of it was just too much. "Zoey, please tell me."

I said "Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" I could already feel him grin.

"That."

"Zoey you're not really making any sense." _Of course I wasn't._

I sighed. "All of this really doesn't make sense. How can you get to me so easily?" I had said it more to myself then to him but he answered me anyway.

"Honestly I really don't know. But I could ask you the same question. So will you tell me what's wrong?"

With a sly smile on my face, I looked back at him and said "Well you claim to know me so much. Why don't you tell me?"

Catching me by surprise, with a gentle tone he told me "You're scared, aren't you?" It was more of a statement then a question. I wasn't even expecting him to say that. But what shocked me even more was that he was actually right. Pushing away from him, I stood up and turned so that I couldn't see him. Drawing in his response, I processed it. He was, in fact, right_. _Me. Afraid. It just wasn't possible, yet that's exactly how I felt. _I'm not supposed to be scared._ _How could I even face him? Face everyone_.

"Zoey?" He was right behind me.

Without thinking I said "Why can't you just go away." My eyes widened. _Ah hell. _Quickly I tuned around. Immediately I started apologizing. "Stark I swear I didn't mean that. I… wasn't thinking when I said that. Please I'm so sorry… Stark it's just…"

Cutting me off, he said "Zoey calm down. It's okay."

I was freaking out even more. _What if he did leave? _"No it's not okay. All you were trying to do is help me like always and I lashed back at you."

"Zoey look at me. I'm fine." Truly looking at him, I realized he wasn't hurt emotionally like I thought he would be.

Now I was just confused. "But how are you fine after what I said?"

Smiling my favorite grin he said "As if you would want to be away from all of this."

Grinning back I told him "Oh really?"

"Really."

Sarcastically I said "Right Stark." There was a playful look in his eyes. I was about to make a run for it but he grabbed me and squished me into a bear hug. "Stark, can't really breathe here."

Laughing he let me go but with his arms still around me he held me close to him. Composing himself he said "Well on a more serious note, I wasn't hurt when you told me to go away because I know that you really wouldn't mean to say something like that. Kind of like when a little kid that gets mad and throws a tantrum. All the time they say they hate you but you know that they don't."

Rolling my eyes I replied "Oh so now I throw tantrums."

"Of course not. But you were just afraid and instead of admitting it, you decided to push me away." Shaking his head he continued "As if I'd really leave you that easily. It's going take a lot more to pry me from you."

Hugging him, I sighed. "Your right I'm just scared. And I'm really sorry."

Holding on to me a bit tighter he said "Zoey, how many times am I going to have to tell you that there's nothing to be sorry about. I'd rather it be me than anyone else. I care too much to let something like that get to me. Zoey you don't have to be afraid. I'm here for you okay and you'll never have to face anything alone ever again."

Smiling, I just couldn't help it. _What would I ever do without him?_ "How did I ever end up with someone as amazing as you?"

Shrugging he answer it with a question. "How did I ever get lucky enough to end up with you? And if for some bazaar reason you ever get tired of me, you also have all our friends. You just got here and they already made you part of the pack. And Stevie Rae and Jane seem to love having you around. I think you kind of balance them out."

Giving him a look of uncertainty, he laughed again. _Oh how I love his laugh. _"Okay well maybe not as much as I do, hell I don't think anyone can, but I'm sure they will come really close. Just give them a chance."

Looking at him made me want to believe him. And I did. "Okay. I will."

Shocked he said "You will? You really will?"

With a grin spreading across my face I told him "Yes. Now let's go. I have a circle to cast."

Jane

Once we were near the tree we spotted the twins. On our way there, it was extremely quiet. The twins would easily make sure that wouldn't be the case anymore. Getting closer I could already hear them.

"Imagine if she is really powerful."

"I know. Is like scary cool."

"Really cool but the real question is how does she control it?"

"Good one twin."

As we met the twins, I really wasn't in the mood to hear their babbling anymore so I snapped. "There's a girl in that building that's basically scared out of her damn mind and all you two can think about is power. Honestly half the time having an affinity is a pain in the…"

Stevie Rae then cut in "Butt?"

They really could be irritating sometimes. "Yes a pain in the butt." That shut the both of them up. They didn't know what it was like having a gift bestowed on you by Nyx. They didn't understand the confusion and strength that came with it.

Stalking away I could hear Damien and Jack talk to them. "She's just overwhelmed. A lot has happened today. Don't take it personal."

Catching up to me, quietly Stevie Rae asked "Jane do you really think Z's okay? She looked terrified."

Like always, Stevie Rae was worried about others. _Then again she and Zoey seemed to click really fast._ Stevie Rae was one of the people that I could somewhat let my guard down around. Feeling protective of her, I didn't want to upset her. She's like a little sister and I always seemed to want to protect her. She was just too nice and naive for the world. I wanted to make sure that it never hurt her. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down. Instinctively my voice always seemed to become much gentler when I spoke to her. "Listen Stevie Rey, I'm sure she's better now. Sure at first, she freaked out a bit but James knows how to take care of her."

As we stood on the other side of the oak tree she asked "You're worried about her too, right?"

At first I wanted to lie but I couldn't. Not to her. "Ya. Just a bit."

"Wow Jane that's… nice."

Smirking, I said "I have my moments. James cares a lot about her. Besides she's grown on me. So I guess I do."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Her big blue eyes widened with worry.

"Of course I'm sure." Grinning that smile that both James and I were known for, I said "When have I ever been wrong?"

Her big smile was returning to its natural state. She said "Never. I can't wait until she meets us. I mean I honestly don't doubt her one bit."

"Neither do I." Then she seemed to look at me. _Or was she may be looking behind me?_

"What? What did I do now?"

While I was too busy focusing my attention on Stevie Rae I didn't hear someone come up behind me. Normally I was pretty good at paying attention to my surroundings as well as doing other things. My training had taught me how to be vigilant, but I was carless so automatically I needed to make up for that mistake. I was about to turn and hit the person. People knew not to mess with me, but whoever did had, and was about to get a beating of a life time. But instead of making contact with the person's face, my wrist was caught. This was extremely rare.

"Whoa Jane chill." My eyes widened as I looked up into his familiar pair of eyes.

"Logan, what the hell? Why would you sneak up on me like that?"

He chuckled at this. Realizing that he still held my wrist, I snatched it away. "Wow I didn't know that the great Jane could be snuck up on."

As my conniving smile expanded I told him, "Shut it Logan. Besides, that will be the first and last time that you'll ever be able to."

His gray eyes glistened with defiance. "Oh we'll see about that."

Rolling my eyes, I quickly changed the subject. "So I'm assuming you got a text from him?"

"Yep. Stark said to find you guys, so after I was finished with training, I figured this would be the best place."

Standing beside us, Stevie Rae giggled. Ignoring them both, I was the first to notice that a guy and girl were headed our way. Recognizing who it was, in that instant, joy over took me. I just still couldn't believe that he was back. I could feel a genuine smile building up.

Turning around to look in the same direction that I was, I saw the exact moment when Logan's eye got bigger with shock. "Jane, so Stark's really back?"

Happier then I could ever imagine, I nodded my head "He's home now."

Zoey

With Stark's hand in mine, we went to meet everyone else. Duch trotted right next to me. I automatically accepted her into my life. She was just so big and lovable. I had never had a pet before but she was really smart for a dog. Checking my phone it said 5:19 pm. The sun was already setting. The sky was a beautiful orange and pink swirl. It shined through the oak while highlighting all of the branches to create an image of golden-red fire. It was truly an amazing site.

On one side, you had the twins, Damien, and Jack. On the other, Jane and Stevie Rae stood with a guy that didn't look familiar. Then again I didn't really know anyone besides our little group. The moment Jane realized that Stark was coming I saw a big smile spread across her face. She was truly happy that Stark came back and I was glad that she was. She must have really missed him. I could already tell that Jane wasn't the type to be emotional. She was strong and tuff. I envied that. But when she was around her friends she softened up a bit. Even if she'd probably hate to admit it.

Both Shaunee and Erin walked up to us. Erin grabbed my left arm and Shaunee took my right one from Stark and started pulling me along with them. Looking back at Stark, all he could do was followed us helplessly. "Okay. So what was that for?"

Shaunee answer. "Well you were dragging so this is what you've forced us to do."

On cue Erin started right after her. "Ya. For a while we thought that you two found a closet."

Damien put his hands on his hips and said "Erin could you be anymore inappropriate?"

Shaunee replied, "Relax Damien she's just messing around." Jack just stood there with his hand over his mouth trying to prevent any of his laughter from being heard.

_Those three bickered a lot._ As they let me go, I said "Okay, let's just get this over with."

"Hey stranger." Turning around I realize that the guy, Jane, and Stevie Rae came over by us.

"Holy crap dude it's really you. Get over here." Grabbing him in a head lock, Stark tried to wiggle his way out. As he wrestled to keep Stark in it, laughing he told him, "So you finally send a text that's random as hell and don't even tell me where to find you at. This is for leaving and never calling."

Laugh just as much Stark told him "Well sorry love, but I forgot your number."

"Next time you better remember it." Looking at me, Stark winked. Flipping the guy over, he landed with a thump.

At this everyone started laughing. With his hand held out he said "Logan do you really think you could actually hold me there."

Grabbing Starks hand, he lifted himself up. "Hey can't blame me for trying though." As he stood next to Stark he kind of towered over him. I don't know if it was just me but he was tall too. Well actually he wasn't that much taller than Stark, maybe beating him by a couple of inches, but still. _What are they feeding the guys here? _

It wasn't like I was that short, being that I'm 5'5, but standing next to the guys, they really made you feel like a midget. He was really good looking too. With blonde hair cut really short it was kind of like how those Ivey league guys wore it. And he had these gray eyes of a calm storm.

Jane was leaning against the tree when she said "Are you two ladies done reuniting or what? We need to get this show on the road."

Shaunee smiled and said "Jealous much Jane?"

Logan had looked back at Jane and she smirked at him. Shaking his head back and forth, a big smile spread across his face.

Reasonably she said "Why would I be? What can James do that I can't?"

Stevie Rae always knew when to break up stuff or change the subject. "Come on everyone let's get started. Twins you brought the candles right?"

Grabbing a bag that was on the ground Shaunee said "Please, as if it was hard." She had taken out a purple, green, and blue one.

Picking up the other bag, Erin pulled out a red and yellow one. "Easy, peasy."

Jane cut in saying, "Good so now all you have to do is hand them to Zoey and then Damien will step into help."

Confused Logan said "What's everyone up to now?"

Jane responded with her conniving smile. "Well just watch and you'll find out." Pushing off the tree she started to take control of things. "Okay ladies and gents, everyone needs to give Zoey a little room here." Everyone started to back away as the twins handed me the candles. Lastly, Shaunee handed me the purple candle. Just as my skin made contact with it my eyes widened and I dropped the other candles. Before they hit the ground, Jane was there to catch them. Immediately I felt a rush of energy flow through my body.

Even Shaunee jumped back a bit. Then she said "Jane, are you insane?"

Jack giggled "Hey you just rhymed."

As she got up and dusted herself off, somewhat annoy she asked "Why does everyone always ask me that?"

Erin answered her. "Well considering the fact that you just through yourself like that, I would say that pretty much sums it up."

Logan smirked "Hey don't hate on her mad skills."

"Thank you Logan. At least _someone_ doesn't think I'm always nuts." She just glared at the twins. With a sudden gut feeling, I took the all of the candles from her.

Stark started toward me, I was pretty sure it was just in case I dropped candles again. "Zoey are you okay I saw that look." Smiling, an idea just hit me. It was more of an intuitive feeling, and I wasn't going to question it. Instead I followed it. Kissing him on his cheek, I said "I will be, but I need you to go over there. Just watch and see. Okay?"

Without hesitation he smiled and said "Got it. Jane, come on. Let's give her some room." He then headed back to where everyone else was standing.

I was still a little nervous but with excitement. I walked a few more paces from the tree. Taking a deep breathe, I called out to my friends. "Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae, and Damien can you all come here please?"

As they reached me, I started explaining what I was about to do. "I'm going to have each of you represent one of the elements." Taking the blue candle I handed it to Erin. "You're water."

Coming toward me she said "It does match my gorges eyes." Just as she touched it, I saw them widen. Grinning all she could say was "Whoa. That was amazing." Pausing she then asked "Damien which way is west?" He pointed behind me and Erin took her place in the circle. Standing there, suddenly I was hit with a strong scent of the ocean. "Does anybody else smell what I smell?"

Shaunee said "If you can smell the ocean too, then yes."

At the same time both Damien and Stevie Rae "I can smell it too."

Jane, Logan, Stark, and Jack were standing a foot away from us. Jane called out "Hey if you want to know, we can smell it all the way over here too." Laughing she continued. "You know if someone walked in and heard that we were sniffing stuff, they might find it absolutely awkward."

That's when Erin happily cried out "Oh goddess, I have an affinity for water."

Damien told her "Erin that's incredible."

Filled with so much joy I said "Shaunee you're up next. You will represent fire."

Smirking she replied "Perfect. Everyone already knows how hot I am." Handing the red candle to her eyes widened too. "Oh. My. Gosh. That was insane." Eagerly she asked, "Damien where's south?"

"Right on the left side of Erin."

Once she was standing on Erin's left, the scent of a campfire swirled around us. "Hey twin, I think you have an affinity too."

"I think your rrrriiiiggghhttt." She squealed with excitement.

"And of course you would twin. If I have one, then you get one. That's just how it works with us."

"Okay Damien it's your time to shine. You're going to represent air."

"Me?"

Confused I said "Ya you. Why wouldn't you be?"

"During my two years I've learned that normally males are gifted with affinities that have to do with physical stuff. It's extremely unusual for a gift as strong an affinity for an element to be given to a male."

Jane ended up walking to the edge of our almost complete circle. "What's taking you guys so long? The suspense is killing me." Looking between Damien and me, she realized that something was wrong. "Hey is everything okay?"

His voice ent a few pitches higher "Everything's fine."

Looking at him she said "Well everything doesn't look fine. What the matter?"

Pleading with his eyes, he begged me not to say anything. "Damien come on, please just tell her."

Sighing, he looked down "The girls have affinities for an element and Zoey said I should have one as well."

"Okay so then what's the problem with that? That's good news isn't it?"

"Yes but the problem is I'm a male. Males are not gifted with affinities for the elements. They normally obtain one that has to do with physic and strength."

Smiling Jane had said "Damien now you're being ridiculous. Look at me for example, I'm a girl yet Nyx gave me an affinity that has to do with strength. Besides Zoey is anything from normal and you're probably my trade off. I get the physical and instead you get the element. Trust me everything's going to be fine. Just you watch." Getting in one of her demanding moods she told him "I'm never wrong. Now I'm will walk back over there and I better see that yellow candle in your hand. Kapish?"

Smiling back at her he said "Affirmative." Winking at me as she walked away she said "Do your stuff Z."

Nervously he held out his hands. Placing the yellow candle in his hand, his eyes widened just like the twins did. "Z it's really happening." Walking over to the spot that was in front of Erin, a smile spread across his face. The air had whirled all around us. Such a pure and clean smell joined the other two. Looking at Damien, I saw that tears had streaked down his face.

Stevie Rae cried out "See Damien, it wasn't so bad. Looks like ya have an affinity for air."

Laughing he said "I really do."

I couldn't believe how happy I was. Now, all that was left was Stevie Rae. Smiling, she said "I'm ready Z."

Choking back the tears, I said "Good 'cause I saved the best for last." As she reached for the green candle she had to blink really fast to stop the tears from falling. Her big eyes got even bigger as her hands wrapped around the candle. Taking her place on the northern part of the circle, she completed it. Standing there the air was filled with the smell of freshly cut hay and honeysuckle.

At the same time the twins yelled out "Oh my god, Stevie Rae you have an affinity for Earth."

Smiling so wide she said "Oh my goodness… I really do."

Still smiling Damien said "Okay Z now it's your turn to see if you can manifest all five."

Excited I asked "Okay so how do I do that?"

"You have to call the elements into the circle, starting with air and then going clock wise. Lastly, you'll walk back to the middle and call sprit to you."

"Okay. Well here goes nothing."

Suddenly Stark called out "Zoey wait!"

I froze. Now I was scared. _Why_ _didn't he want me to do it? Was he getting freaked out by me? _Getting closer, I saw something in his hands. Smirking he said "You can't turn on a candle without a lighter." Tossing it to me, I surprisingly caught it. As he walked back with the rest, such a relieved feeling washed over me. _Stark wasn't scared of me. He loves me and wants me to cast it._

With new confidence I faced Damien again and lit my candle. I began to call the elements to me. "Air is everywhere, so it makes sense that it is the first element to be called into this circle. I ask that you hear me, air, and I summon you to this circle." Touching the purple one to the yellow, we were suddenly standing in the middle of a whirlwind that lifted our hair and sang playfully with our clothes.

"It's true." Breathless he whispered to me. "You can actually manifest the elements."

A little lightheaded, I said "That's just one, but let's try and go for two." I walked over to Shaunee. My voice was enhanced by the power. "Fire reminds me of cold winter nights and the warmth and the safety of the fireplace that heats my grandma's cabin. I ask that you hear me, fire, and I summon you to this circle." I lit the red candle and the flame blazed, much brighter than should have been possible for an ordinary votive. The air around Shaunee and me was suddenly filled with the rich, woody scent and the homey warmth of a roaring fireplace. Along with the warmth, Shaunee's skin was glowing. It was a brilliant red-orange. Fire had lightly out lined her body. Looking at my hands, fire had done the same to me.

"Wow!" Shaunee exclaimed, her dark eyes looking between the both of us. "Now, that's cool!"

"That's two." I heard Damien say.

Erin was grinning when I took my place in front of her "I'm ready for water," she said quickly.

"Water is relief on a hot Oklahoma summer day. It's the amazing ocean that I really would like to see someday, and it's the rain that makes the lavender grow. I ask that you hear me, water, and I summon you to this circle." I lit the blue candle. Even as I felt instant coolness against my skin, I still was glowing from fire. The coolness was accompanied by the sharp scent of what I assumed to be from an ocean.

"Awesome. Really, really awesome." Erin said, drawing in a deep breath of ocean air. Her hair and clothes were gently moving as invisible waves caressed her.

From behind me I heard Damien say "That makes three."

"I'm not scared anymore." Stevie Rae said when I stood in front of her.

Smiling I told her "Good." If I wasn't so happy I would have cried. "I'm not either." For that moment, I truly wasn't. I had friends. A home. Something secure. "Earth supports and surrounds us. We wouldn't be anything without her. I ask that you hear me, earth, and I summon you to this circle." The green candle lit easily, and suddenly Stevie Rae and I were overwhelmed with the sweet scent of freshly cut grass. I heard the rustle of the oak's leaves and we looked up to see the great oak literally bowing its branches over us as though it would shield us from all harm.

"Totally amazing." Even through her happiness she was worried. Whispering she told me "Zoey I can feel the grass under my feet but I'm wearing shoes."

Laughing I told her "So can I." That made her big smile return.

From my right side Damien sung, "Four." His voice was filled with excitement.

I walked quickly to the center of the circle and lifted my purple candle. "The last element is one that fills everything and everyone. It makes us unique and it breathes life into all things. I ask that you hear me, sprit, and I summon you to this circle." Incredibly, it seemed that I was suddenly surrounded by the four elements, that I was in the middle of a whirlpool made by air and fire, earth and water. But it wasn't scary, not at all. It filled me with peace and at the same time I felt a surge of white hot power that I didn't want to hold in. Instead of pressing my lips tight, I let out a laugh that was filled by pure joy. "Oh goddess that makes five."

"Look! Look at the circle!" Damien shouted. The others had gathered around to take a closer look at it.

I blinked my vision clear and instantly felt the elements settle down, waiting happily for the chance to give me their service. I saw the glowing light that wrapped around the circumference of the circle, joining Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae. It was bright and clear; the luminous silver of a full moon.

I blurted," Holy crap!" Everyone's laughter filled the night with the sounds of happiness. Stark was standing in between Stevie Rae and Damien. Smiling, his eyes glistened with pride. Smiling back at him, I was now fully complete.

* * *

**Pretty good huh? This story's getting better and better to write after every chapter. So now that you're done reading, don't forget to review. Oh and if you can't really picture Logan I have a link on my profile, so if you want you can check it out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Again I just want to thank all those who've reviewed: Nyx's Pinky Girl, AlmostOverTheEdge, starkluvr19, vampluver19, HoN addic, RiTuXa, bellacullen51, bubbles4alice, bownbey, kimmy32, cAnDy-X-gYaL,jamesstarkdreamgirl, Ribeiro98, Rita, iiHeartJamesStark.x, TEa, jstarkluvr19,xbrowneyedvampirex, goodguy4u282008, and Live Love Laugh Potter. For now that's everyone.**

**Oh last time I forgot but I don't own anything besides the characters and situations that both I create.**

* * *

Zoey

I would have never, in a million year, imagined that I could be this happy. Still surrounded by the elements, my shoulders suddenly tingled. Just then I heard my goddess's voice echo through my head. **Treasure them. When united, the bond is unbreakable. **

Stevie Ray was the first to gasp. "Zoey, your mark!" As I turned around to look at her, so did the rest.

Damien's eyes had gone huge. "Zoey, to close the circle, you have to thank the elements. You're going to want to take a look at your shoulders. I'm more then sure you'll find tons of mirrors in Erin's bag."

Behind me I heard Erin whine, "Damien, how do you know I have more than one mirror in my bag?" Soon after she said exclaimed "Z, you really need to hurry and see it."

As I looked at Damien, I said "Thank you air, you may depart." As he was about to blow out the candle, air did it for him. Turning to Shaunee I then said "Thank you fire, you may depart." The glowing that out lined her body disappeared as she blew out hers. Quickly facing Erin I said "Thank you water, you may depart." After blowing out her candle, the invisible waves that gently moved her clothes ceased. Turning to the last member of the circle I said "Thank you earth, you may depart." You could no longer smell the scent of freshly cut grass once the candle was out. Walking to the center, I then said "Thank you sprit, you may depart." The last essence of sprit drifted away with the rest of the elements. Along with the elements, the silver thread dissolved.

Standing next to me, Erin held out mirrors. Taking one, I started to try and see if I could get a good look at the new tattoos. Behind me Shaunee had taken two more from Erin and aimed them around so that a reflection could shine onto the one that I was holding. And then she got it. I had a clear view of my shoulders. My mark had been added to. The delicate swirl of lace-like sapphire tattooing that decorated my neck, now stretched down my shoulders and back. It was magnificent pattern, much like the curling design that framed my face; only the blue markings on my body looked even more ancient, even more mysterious, because they were interspersed with letter like symbols.

Tracing the pattern down as far as I could, I was captured by its beauty. Mesmerized, I didn't notice Stark until he spoke. "Shaunee, I'll take over. Erin wants you."

"Oh good. I so need to talk to her. And my damn arm's getting tired. I never saw Zoey as the type to love a mirror." Smirking, she handed it over to him and walked to where everyone else was.

A few minutes after I closed the circle, everyone else scattered around the tree. I could hear their excitement as they talked about what just happened. "It's amazing isn't it Stark?"

"Yep. You truly are amazing." Smiling, I turned around and hugged him. Then, without warning, I was overcome by this feeling. It was one of those gut feelings and this one definitely wasn't good. No, the longer I felt it, the more convinced I was that something was wrong. Something around me just wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it. Stark's smile turned into frown. I didn't realize that I was pretty stiff in his arms. "Zoey, what up?"

I didn't want to worry him. Maybe I should have told him but I didn't want to ruin anything. Putting up a smile I told him "Are you kidding me. After what just happened, how could anything be wrong?"

I could see how concerned he was and he wasn't buying it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Needing to make it more convincing, teasingly I said "Of course I'm fine. I have you don't I?"

Draping his arms around my waste he said, "Always." Kissing for a few seconds, I pulled away and smiled.

Walking by everyone, Shaunee started "Can you two please…"

"Just please, get a room." Erin finished for her.

Laughing, I nodded my head. Stark tugged me toward Logan. "Zoey I didn't get a chance to properly introduce you to Logan. Logan, Zoey. Zoey, Logan."

Smirking Logan held out his hand. "He forgot to mention that during the day I'm his best friend and at night I'm his partner in crime."

Shaking his hand I smirked back. "Well he forgot to mention that 24/7, I'm his girlfriend." In the background you could hear everyone saying ooohhhhhhh.

Jane had her signature smirk on. "Stark looks like there's a competition for your affection. Question is who will win it? Your bff or your lovable gf? Let battles begin." Laughing she continued "Sorry Logan, but dibs on Zoey."

"What? You got to be kidding? What's not to love?" It was so funny to see them together. They always had this gleam in their eyes, one that always challenged the other.

Jane kept talking. "Very true, but Zoey's has him whipped." Looking at him, I just couldn't get over his height. He was just so tall. Like Stark, he was extremely hot and fit, though his hair was definitely much blonder and shorter.

Shrugging, he smiled and told me "I know when the odds are not in my favor. So I will back down gracefully, and hand him over to you. But you better take care of him. He can be a little slow sometimes."

Smiling Stark said, "Hey, don't I get a say in this?"

Looking back at Stark, both Logan and I said "Nope."

Leaning next to me he said "Fine by me."

Jane pretended to puke. "Okay time for pictures. This day needs to be documented. Jack do you have your camera with you?"

Pulling it out from his pocket he told her "Right here."

Jane then said "Let's go line up ladies."

"Hey there are some guys here too." Stark looked so adorable pouting.

Rolling her eyes she said "Fine but you go where I tell you to go."

Logan then said "Fine by me boss."

Smiling she replied "You bet your butt I am."

Erin said "And might I add a very sexy butt indeed."

"Ditto Twin."

Shaking her head she told her, "Sure Stevie Rae. Now you stand here. Twins, stand on the right side of her. Damien and Jack, the both of you get the left. Stark, I want you in the front of everyone, kneeling with your right leg down and your left leg bent. Logan, right next to Stark, do the same thing but with the opposite leg. Oh and make sure you're both centered with everyone behind you. Zoey, kneel next to Stark."

Everyone did what she said. Resting my hands on Stark's right shoulder, I asked her "So where do you fit in this picture?"

"I don't do pictures. Besides, the camera can't hold itself up."

Getting up, I smirked at her and said "Oh, you're getting in this picture." Some girl with long, brunet hair happened to passed by. Walking up to her I said "Excuse me, do you mind taking a picture for us really fast?"

She had a really sweet smile. "Sure. I don't mind."

Handing her the camera, Jane glared. "Well wasn't that covenant."

Grabbing her by her arm, I dragged her along with me. "You can kneel next to Logan."

Still glaring she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, don't you think was that was just a little too convenient?"

"Jane you're taking the picture whether you like it or not." Kneeling next to him, she placed her hands on his shoulder. "Fine but I'm not smiling."

"Come on Jane, don't be a party pooper." Stevie Rae said.

Smirking Logan told her "Yah Jane don't be a party pooper."

"Fine. I'll smile if it makes everyone happy."

Kneeling next to Stark, again I place my hands on his shoulder. The girl then said "Okay smile when I say three. One… two… three." The blinding flash went off. Getting up, she handed me the camera. "Thanks."

Still smiling she said "Sure. Hopefully I have you in one of my classes when school starts back up."

"Ya I'm sure I'll see you around." Leaving she waved.

"I don't like her. Something about her isn't right, but whatever. Z, let me see the picture." Taking the camera out of my hands, Jane stared at it. It took me a couple of seconds to shake off what Jane said. _Was it just a coincidence that Jane said that or was she actually feeling that something was wrong? _"Wow pretty good pic. Not as good as mine, but pretty good." Genuinely smiling, she said "You know what, I like it. This is how it should always be. All of us together." She was acting pretty normal. Well normal for her any way.

Everyone else gathered around. Shaunee said "For once, I totally agree with you Jane."

"Dito, Twin. Jane you need to hurry up and take a couple more. Cause then we're off to the mall."

"Wait what? When was this planed?"Erin rolled her eyes she said "Z, where else do you expect us to get gifts from?"

"But the mall? I hate the mall."

At the same time the twins said "You WHAT?"

_Ah hell. _My eyes widened. I should have seen this coming. Stuttering I said "See… you didn't… let me finish. What I was going to say was… that I hate the mall… when it's packed." Coming up with an excuse that I knew would get me off the hook I said "Anyway I need a whole new wardrobe and I wanted you girls to help me."

Both the twins giggled. Jane just shook her head. "Bad idea Z."

Then the twins said "Jane take your pictures and let's get going."

Grinning she said "Okay we just need a couple more. Here Z you can take them. "

An idea hit me. Grinning I told Stark "Flex for me."

With his cocky smile he said "All you had to do was ask." Putting up his arms he did.

As I was about to take it, Logan appeared next to him. "What? You call that flexing. Pssshhh, this is how you do it." At an angle and with his back toward Stark, he posed the same way.

Smirking Jane walked in between them and said "Let the master show you how to get it done right." Facing me she, stood in the same position as the guys.

Laughing at all of them, I then said "Say cheese" and snapped the picture.

The twins were tapping there black, knee length, Aldo boots. "Okay were going Twins. We'll take some more later." But then it hit me. "Wait. Why are we taking pictures?"

Smiling, Jane took the camera from me and said "You'll see." I hated when she did that. Who knows what she was planning. As she started towards our dorms, everyone followed.

Walking next to Stark, I asked him "So what are we doing now?"

Smiling he said "First we have to go and cover up our markings." Sarcastically he said, "Then we're headed for the best place in the world."

Bracing myself for the answer I asked "Which is?"

"The mall of course."

Cynically, I said "Yippee."

Smiling he said "It won't be that bad."

Just as we reached the hall, which lead the girls to our dorm, the boys went the other way. Jane yelled out. "Meet us back in ten." Grabbing my arm she started running. "Come on you have a lot more to cover up."

Running with her, I told her "Slowed down Jane. I can't run as fast as you." She was basic pulling me behind her. Within seconds, the Twins and Stevie Rae were out of sight. Dragging me up the stair to our room, she closed the door. I was out of breath, while she didn't even break a sweat. She was rummaging through her drawers. "Where is it? Ah, here it is." Pulling out a compact she started applying makeup to her mark. She was done in three seconds. Looking at me, she wanted to say something but it was hard.

"Jane what is it?"

Fidgeting she said "Uh I'm not really good with this kind of stuff." She still looked nervous.

"Jane what are you talking about? And why did you drag me here?"

"Okay well I might as well get it over with. Goddess, I hate emotional crap."

The more she talked, the more she kept confusing me. "Jane just spit it out.

"Okay I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're here."

"Wow." Smiling, I told her "I get that you're not the sentimental type, but did you really have to drag me all the way here just to say it."

As she ran her hand through her hair she said "No. There just so much that I need to tell you, but I just don't know how much I can tell to you." She was annoyed now.

Huffing she looked back at the door. "Well like I said I'm glad you're here. You're really good for James." Smiling she was a bit more calm but was still pacing around. "I haven't seen him this happy for a really long time. And when I say long, I really mean LONG."

Pausing right in front of me she had this serous expression on her face. She said "Zoey you're the only one who can get him to train and shoot again. It's important that he gains control of his gift. I know he doesn't want to, but he needs to. I know how it feels when you don't use your gift. It's like there's a piece of you that's missing and it's never going to be filled unless you practice. I don't care what happens, but he needs to start shooting again. He doesn't know what he's fully capable of when it comes to his affinity and it's time that he starts learning."

Staring right into my eyes, she had the exact ones like Stark. The only difference between hers and his was that she had longer eye lashes. But both shared the same emotions. "Zoey I need you to do this for him. It's killing him not to shoot. He just too damn stubborn and won't admit it. But if you convince him, I know he'll return to it. Can you please just try? Please?"

Jane was actually pleading, begging me to do this for Stark. _How could I deny her this? What harm would it do if Stark was able to control his affinity? _"Yes. Jane I promise I'll get him to practice."

"You really will?" Hugging me she said "Zoey, you're freaking awesome." She was actually blinking back her tears. Letting me go she had a huge grin on her face. One that was almost as big as Stevie Rae's. "Wait until you see him. I hate to say it but he's ten times better than me. Especially when it comes to the whole warrior business and I'm not just saying that 'cause I'm a girl. Trust me I give most of the guys that train a run for their money. It's just fact that James is just a lot better than me. But never tell him I said that. It'll go to his already big head." Hugging her we were both laughing. Right before the other girls came in we composed ourselves.

Shaunee came in. Rolling her eyes she said "Okay why the hell did the both of you go running off like that?"

"Seriously, what the hell? Jane you know there's no way hell we would have been able to keep up with you, especially in our gorgeous boots." Erin had an identical look on her face.

"Which is why, we didn't even try." Both Erin and Shaunee's marks were already covered up. Stevie Rae started applying some make-up to her mark. "Twins we have to figure out how to cover up every single tattoo that Z has."

Pulling out a big Prada bag Erin said "Oh that's easy."

"Yep you won't even have to change your clothes once we're through with you."

"Do whatever you want, just don't turn me into a clown."

"Please as if we would." Closing my eyes I let the twins get to work. As they worked, thoughts flowed through my mind_. When they finish I will look like my human self again, but nothing good came from my human life_. _Not for the longest._ Hopefully my human look wouldn't bring back my old world because that was just one I didn't want to revisit.

* * *

**Just want to say thanks again. I'll try updating sooner, considering the next one's going to be good. Don't forget to review. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Again sorry for the long wait. who ever said senior year is great and easy LIED. BIG TIME. Especially the freakin movies. lol Well it's been awhile since you've been in Stark's awesome head so now here's your chance.**

**Like always, this is the little section where I like to write all the love and thanks to everyone so let me take a quick sec to do it. Thanks to all those who've reviewed: Nyx's Pinky Girl, AlmostOverTheEdge, starkluvr19, vampluver19, HoN addic, RiTuXa, bellacullen51, bubbles4alice, bownbey, kimmy32, jamesstarkdreamgirl, Ribeiro98, Rita, iiHeartJamesStark.x, TEa, NutMegSmileyMe, and Pank95 . And even if you didn't review its okay (well deep down maybe not lol jk) thanks for reading the story. **

**Don't own HON but the events and characters that are created outside the actual series.**

* * *

Stark

Messing around, both Logan and I were just pushing each other, laughing so loud you could probably hear us from a mile away. "Whatever whimp. Like you could ever beat me."

"Listen Stark, I bet I could drop you, right here right now."

Rolling my eyes I said "Looks like you've been hanging around Jane too much." When I thought he wasn't paying attention, I lunged at him.

Dodging me, he just kept laughing. "Yah, whatever, I don't want to hurt you."

Duch barked at him. A question then came to mind. "Damien, where did Jane normally keep Duch while I was gone?"

"Oh she sleeps in my room, since I don't have a roommate to worry about." Damien use to have a roommate but when the new dude found out that he had to share a room with a gay guy, he turned into an ass and said he didn't want to be in the same room with a fag. Damien was really hurt. The next day, you could say that Logan and I taught him a little lesson or two on his choice of words with a little demonstration of our own. Pretty soon he was begging Neferet to move him, so she did. At least Damien didn't have to share his room with a jerk, but I knew that deep down that it still hurt, so I was glad that Duch was able to give him the companionship that he needed.

Damien and Jack made a right turn to their dorms. Damien warned us "Hey don't take too long. You really don't want to make the Twins wait, especially when it comes to the mall. It can get _pretty_ ugly."

"Got'cha. Duch go with them okay." As she followed Damien, we kept going straight ahead to ours.

Walking in front of me, Logan looked back and said "Race ya the rest of the way."

"You're on."

Looking forward I saw what was going to happen before it did. If Logan's back wasn't faced in the direction we were headed in, he would have got out of the way on time, but he wasn't looking. Instead, he ended up crashing into Erik. And because Logan was a massive wall, when compared to the rest of us, Erik went down. Logan, on the other hand, was just fine.

"Sorry Erik. I swear I didn't see you." Logan extended out his right hand to try and help him up, but Erik looked more pissed than ever.

Catching up to him, I grinned. "Logan, don't show this idiot kindness." Pushing Logan's hand away, Erik got up. Narrowing my eyes at him, sarcastically I continued "He'll think that you're trying to hit on him because _everyone loves him_. Don't they Erik?"

"Oh go screw yourself Stark."

"Sorry, but can't. See I'm not a pro like you." Then he swung at me. I caught his wrist like nothing. Shoving it away, I grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to the wall. All the anger I had built up over the past few years decide to suddenly come out. "Listen ass wipe, get over yourself. I'm not taking your crap anymore."

He unsuccessfully tried to get out of my grip. Smirking he said "I see that your new toy's not around. Wonder how long she's going to last." He just pissed me off even more. No one was going to talk about Zoey like that. Especially him.

"Stark, let him go."

I ignored Logan. Slamming Erik against the wall again I threatened him. "This all ends now. You hear me. If you don't quit your bullshit I will make sure that you never doubt my capabilities, specifically when it comes to my affinity."

"Stark he's not worth it." Pulling me away, Logan shoved me towards our room, leaving Erik stunned on the ground.

As Erik got up, all I heard was "What the hell? Get back here." Before I slammed the door shut.

He really knew how to get to me. "Honestly, how is it that I barely get here and I keep running into that douche bag?"

"Well technically you didn't run into him, I did." I had to smile at that one. "Stark you know the penalty for fighting. So what got into you back there? You just snapped. You okay?"

Logan's voice turned into his older brother worried for me tone. Logan was… well, Logan was just being Logan. That was just the best way to describe him. Huge, well maybe in height, and maybe just a bit more buffer then me, he was the brother I never had. Probably the most caring person you could find. We always looked out for one another. It was like that since the first day we figured out that we were sharing a dorm. No one could really separate us after that.

"It was nothing. I'm fine."

Sarcastically he said "Clearly." But then drop it the next second. "It's good to have you back man. It sucked while you were gone."

With my signature smirk I asked "Damn, so there was no one to help you torment that moron."

Throwing himself on his bed, he pretended to be depressed and said "Nope. You should have seen him after you left, strutting all around the place like he owned it. It was a disturbing site."

Lying on my bed I relaxed. "Well it's pretty good to be back."

All of a sudden, Logan got serious "How long do you plan on staying?" As I looked back at him, he just kept staring up at the ceiling.

Putting my hands behind my head, I turned and looked up at the ceiling too. "Honestly, man, I don't know. But I think I'm staying. I need to quit running. I just have to face everything head on. No matter what."

Sitting up he looked please. "Took you long enough to realize it."

Giving him a look, I questioned him. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

Smiling he said "Stark when are you going to realize that you can't do everything alone?" Shaking his head he continued "Sure you're one of the best fledglings at this school. Put your affinity into the damn equation - even if you refuse to use it - and presto, you have yourself a very indestructible warrior in training."

Smirking I said "I like were this conversation is going." Nodding my head, I said "Continue."

Laughing he said "I think if I continue your big head will just freaking explode with all that over-inflated sense of self-worth." His smile deflated a bit. Sighing he said, "But sometimes you need others to help you carry the load when it gets to be too much. It's not in your nature to run from things."

Sitting up and looking at him I said "Which is why it was supposed to be the perfect plan in the first place."

Standing up he went to his dresser and started rummaging through it. "Though that's very true, Stark your right. You need to quit running. I need my kick ass partner back. No one's risen to the standards and no one can even keep up with me." Finding what he needed, he started covering up his mark.

"Riigghhttt… so you're telling me that Jane's not a challenge for you."

Oddly his face had a hint of red to it. If Logan wasn't so white you probably couldn't even tell. Then again his face never really did that so I would be able to see the difference. It was pretty surprising. Even when he got mad he was calm. His face would never turn red like you would have expected it too. Yet here he was with a shade of pink added to his face. "Sure, but it's different."

When it came to Jane and Logan, they were a whole other subject. Having those two around, you could bet there was never a dull moment. Never. There were times when they bickered, but most of the time they always challenged one another. They were both just so freaking competitive. "Well speaking about Jane, I just want to say thanks."

This time he was confused. "Thanks for what?"

"For looking after her while I was gone." I had to say it. I hated admitting it. Jane was probably pissed when she found out. That's how she usually functioned. But I was more than positive that he was there for her when I couldn't be. I hated leaving Jane and not telling her that I was going, but she would have never let me go alone if she knew ahead of time.

With his mark covered, he walked over to my side, and put his hand on my shoulder "Hey it was a piece of cake."

Grinning I told him "Now I know your lying. When it comes to dealing with Jane, she's far from a piece a cake."

Shrugging he said "It's cool but hey I dealt with it." There was something he wasn't telling me. "I promised I'd look out for her and I did. Besides we knew why you had to leave. After she put two and two together she was… I guess… better?"

"What do you mean by better?"

"I don't know how to explain it. Well… you know how girls can be." Smirking at me he then said "So you seem to be pretty close to Zoey."

Fighting the big grin that wanted to take over my face, I responded "Ya. I guess so."

Logan's smirk turned into a big smile, so I just couldn't help it when mined did too. "Who are you trying to kid Stark? I clearly see that you freaking love this girl."

Laughing I shrugged and said "Hey at least I tried. But, I do."

Laughing right along with me he continued, "Man Jane's right. You do have it bad. But I'm happy for you. You finally have a stable girlfriend."

Shaking my head, I busted out laughing. "You really don't want to talk about stable girlfriends. Remember Stacy. Or how about Alexis?"

Shivering he said "Okay good point. Stacy was just too girly and a jerk. Alexis was way too clingy. I think I've written off girls for a while."

Covering up my mark I said "Hey don't worry, someday you'll find the right girl for you. Just make sure she's not too crazy okay."

Laughing he said "Okay, cupid. I'll make sure she's crazy enough to hang out with us." Just as I finished covering up my mark, my phone rang.

Putting it on speaker I said "What's up Jane?" I was looking through my stash of money to see how much I had left and what I needed to take out.

"What taking you to ladies so damn long? We're finished already and Damien and Jack are here."

"We'll be right there but Jane is…

Cutting me of, she read my mind. "Duch is in Damien's room already asleep. So get your pretty little butts over here before the twins eat me alive because of you two."

Logan said "We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Laughing he finished  
"We're headed there."

"Well hurry up. Bye." And the phone said call ended. Stuffing it in my back pocket, Logan handed me my blue hoodie. Stuffing my wallet in my front pocket, we walked out our room, heading back to the girl's dorm.

Zoey

"Okay Z, open your eyes." Earlier I had taken off Stark's sweater to change into a t-shirt that was ironically the same color of my other one. The new one covered me up more. I forgot how much I use to like baby blue.

At first the twins insisted that they could hid all my marks, but once I pointed out that it would take time away from their shopping, they basically dragged me up the stairs and shoved me into my room.

Hesitantly I asked "Are you two sure?"

"Hello Z, this is what the twins were born to do. So stop being such a damn baby and open your eyes." Jane could be so freaking bossy some times.

"Fine but if I freak out it's going to be your fault." With my eyes still close I asked her "Are you really willing to take that chance?"

"Z you look great. The twins even added a pretty blue eye shadow and blush. It looks really nice. I promise." Stevie Rae really knew how to convince a person. _What did I have to be so scared about? All they did was cover up my markings._

Huffing, I said "Okay. Here I go." Opening my eyes, they widened in shock. Seeing my old self, I was normal again. Holding my hands up to my face, I gently touched my forehead where my filled in crest was so expertly hidden. My marks that normally covered my face and neck were covered up too.

Standing next to me, Stevie Rae smiled and said "It's really good huh?"

All I could do was nod in agreement. Just then Jack and Damien walked in. Damien said "Wow girls, excellent job."

Packing up all of their makeup, I said "Uh quick question. Why do we cover up our marks?"

Damien responded "I'll take this one. See it's mandatory that all fledglings cover up their marks, and tattoos in your case, so that they're never treated differently out in public. See we aren't full vamps yet, there for the teachers considered us vulnerable. It's just for our protection."

Jack then asked "I wonder what's taking the guys so long."

Shaunee started by saying "Jane you need to call them 'cause they're dragging."

"We need to get are shop on. It's been days." Erin finished after her.

"Okay, don't bite my freaking head off." Taking out her phone, Jane started talking.

Taking a seat on the couch, I kind of tuned everyone out. Staring back at me wasn't the stranger that I was getting so used to seeing. It sounded crazy but something just wasn't right. Again this gut feeling kept creeping up on me. I shivered. Looking into the mirror, I kept trying to find something but I didn't really know what I was looking for. It gave me the goose bumps though.

A guy's voice pulled me back into reality. "And everyone says that I'm the one who's in love with myself."

That voice always made my heart beat faster.

Putting down the mirror I pushed aside the confusing feeling and smiled at him. "Hey hot stuff."

Standing next to me he smiled and said "Right back at ya."

Shaunee said "All right everyone's here."

Pushing everyone near her out the door, Erin continued "So let's get going."

Stark held out his hands, so I placed mine in his. They were so comforting. Grabbing his sweater that I had earlier off the couch, he led me out the door, and we followed everyone to the worst place in the world. _Maybe it wouldn't be that bad._ With my luck, nothing ever turned out the way I hoped it would.

* * *

**Again sorry for the delay but applications for college, scholarships, homework, and my job are really taking up a lot of my time. I'll try to update either every weekend or every other weekend. Hope you can be patient. I will try my best to make them worth it. Thank you all so much. I love writing this. And pretty soon it will get good. (As if it already wasn't XD) AND WANT TO SAY, REVIEWERS YOU'RE AWESOME. As of now there are 100 reviews for this story. It's incredible. Again love you all very much for it, So keep them coming. =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone for starters I just want to say I'm sooooo sooooo sorry for this extremely late update. But I got most of the applications I had to do done, so I might have a little more time to update (but I can't make any promises.) Again just want to thank all of my faithful readers for reviewing and reading the story.**

**I don't own the H.O.N**

**Here's just a recap of what's been happening in my story since I know you read thousands of other HON fanfics and you might have forgotten what mine's about. (Considering how long I took, I wouldn't blame you lol)**

**Zoey's an outcast at her high school. One day, her family deserts her, and her life seems to have turned for the worst. Stark finally decides to talk to her. Her world is changed forever. She is marked but she not like the rest of the fledglings. Her crest is filled in and her mark extends down her face. Though she has never talked to Stark up until that day, she decides to trust him and he takes her to the House of Night. There she meets Neferet, the High Priestess, and learns that she will be considered a fourth former instead of a third, but something is strange about the High Priestess. As Zoey walks down the hall, everyone stares but at the same time avoids her because she's with Stark. On her way to her dorm, they run into some of Stark's friends. She learns that Stark, and the twins are fifth formers, while Stevie Rae, Jack, Damien, and Stark's twin sister, Jane, are fourth formers like her. As the day goes on, she and Stark become closer. Just like he assumed, Stark finds himself dealing with some of the problems he tried to leave behind. Jane tells Zoey about her affinity (Jane can't be hit) and about the nerd heard. Stark's determined to tell Zoey about his past and he does. After he tells her, Stark confesses to how he feels about Zoey, and oddly enough she feels the same way. Because of the vision she had when she passed out in Neferet's office, she wants to know whether or not she has affinities for all the elements. The next day she meets Logan, Stark's best friend and a fifth former. Casting a circle to learn the truth, Zoey has Damien represent air, Shaunee represent fire, Erin represent water, and Stevie Rae represent earth. As she sees that she can control all five elements, everyone in the circle finds out that they have an affinity for the elements that they represented. As she closes the circle her mark extends down her shoulders and back. But through all of the good, something isn't right as she continues to get these bad feelings. Now she has to go to the worst place in the world, which is the mall of course. As everyone covers up their marks she dreads that her past will find her again but maybe things will turn out okay for her. Or maybe not.**

**So now here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Zoey

"We need to freaking leave already. Being in the same damn store for an hour and half is all I can handle." Jane was arguing with the Twins. Again. We were shopping for the last three hours and barely on the second store from the Twins list, Charlotte Russe to be exact. And Jane was losing her patience. Fast.

"Choose something and let's get the hell out of here." Jane was really trying to keep her voice down but she was on the verge of exploding.

With her hand in the air, Shaunee said "Please, just please tell me she's not trying to rush perfection Erin."

Staring Jane down, Erin said "Of course not twin." That's exactly when I grabbed Jane's hand because I knew she was about to snap.

Pulling her out of the store, I said "Jane really."

She looked like she could kill me in one glance. "Those two are taking too damn long. How the hell do they do it anyway?"

Grinning at her I said "I have no idea." Smirking right back at me, she realized that was the same exact question that I had asked her earlier.

Being on the second floor, Jane and I had a pretty good view of the mall. Holding onto a steal railing that had a sheet of glass connecting down to prevent someone from falling, I looked over it. On the first level there were a lot of teenagers everywhere. This was their sanctuary. I had to admit that the mall was somewhat appealing. The big fountain that was stationed in the middle was stunning, but out of place. And everything was marble with this crimson beige paint that covered every wall. It was pretty modernized too, seeing as people had the choice of taking elevators, or escalators to travel through the three different levels if they didn't want to use the stairs. Over all, people down there seemed to be having a good time. _Lucky._

I looked back at Jane. Still smirking, she shook her head and told me "That's what I get for letting the boys ditch us."

When we arrived earlier, the guys wanted to spilt up. Saying that they had something to do, they told us that they would text us when they were done. Then we would all meet by the food court.

_Guys and their annoying vagueness._ Smiling, I told her "I got an idea." With a questioning look, she followed me back into the store.

The Twins even had Stevie Rae looking miserable as they had her search through all the different isles. "Erin, Shaunee, I'm borrowing Jane and Stevie Rae for a bit."

With her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, Shaunee said "So all of you are ditching us now?" Erin was identically standing right next to her.

Standing in front of them when they looked like that was pretty intimidating, but I had come up with an extremely good excuse. With a confused tone, I told her "Of course not. But I don't really know what to get or where to begin."

Looking around the store, that was partially true. I hadn't shopped in months. Continuing I said "So… I was wondering if the both of you wanted to… I don't know… do the shopping for me." The last part was said in a rush. As grins spread across their faces, I knew I had them. Grabbing Stevie Rae and Jane I was about to run out the store when I remembered how much they loved to shop. Looking back I said "Oh and ladies I have a budget of two hundred dollars so please don't go over it. And try to get as much as you can."

Smirking Erin said "Z you're not really giving us much to work with."

Shaunee continued, "But then again we can work miracles." Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store before I could say anything else.

Getting further and further from the Twins and the store, Jane asked "So what's the plan?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. My thought processes didn't go that far."

Grinning she said "Good. Cause mine did." Grabbing Stevie Rae's hand too, she dragged us along with her to who knows where.

Stark

Saying that I was annoyed wasn't even close. "Damn this sucks."

Shaking his head, Logan told me "Stark don't get worked up about it."

Sarcastically I replied "Really? Cause I think I have the right to. It's been three damn hours and I still can't find anything that could even be considered a decent gift for Zoey."

Grinning he told me "I get it man. You want to find something that's like no other. But getting irritated over it is probably not the best way to go."

Logan, being the logical one, had his way of getting me to think. And of course Logan was right. Clapping him on his back I told him "Good thing I have you around, right."

Still grinning he said "Who else is going to get through that thick head of yours?"

"Logan, what I don't get is how the girls do it? Stay in a store forever and half the time they come back with basically nothing. You know this kind of thing needs a game plan. You go to the mall. Have a list in mind, buy the crap, and you're back on your way home. It should be as simple as that."

Smirking he said "Well to state the obvious you really didn't have a game plan in mind. Mistake number 1. Sarcastically he then said, "Besides it's probably more of a genetic thing, like they're simply born to shop."

Laughing I said "Let's just shut up before Jane hears us."

With a small grin he thought about it. "Good point."

As we walked out of some clothing store, out of nowhere Damien tells me "Stark, do you know what the actual problem is?"

Confused, I looked at Logan to see if he knew what Damien was talking about but he looked just as lost as me. Answering I said "Uh no… not really."

"You're thinking too much about the gift. When you're looking for a present for the one you love you don't look for the gift, the gift is supposed to find you."

Dumbstruck I just stared at him. Jack then tried. "Stark you're trying really hard to find a great present for Z right?"

"Right?" It came out as a question since I really didn't see where he was going with this.

"Well to find a great present, just stop looking for it. For now focus on another person; someone who's a lot easier to shop for. Then, when you don't expect it, you'll spot the perfect present.

Still a little unconvinced, I told them "I think I need to do it alone. See you in a bit."

I didn't wait for them to respond. As I walked away from them I had a game plan. _Look for everyone's presents. Leave the best for last._ Determined, all I had to do was just search. If Damien and Jack were right, Zoey's would find me. Hopefully I wasn't searching like an idiot for nothing.

Zoey

Jane dragged us along with her. "Jane, where are we going?"

Still pulling us with her, she responded "You'll see." She had that creepy grin plastered on her face.

Looking at Stevie Rae I asked "Aren't you worried?"

Shrugging Stevie Rae whispered "I figured it's best to not question her cause she'll never tell ya anyway."

I noticed that we were getting farther and farther from any recognizable brands and closer to little booths of the unknown. Two seconds later we stop right in front of this little shop. It was on the highest floor in the mall and hidden all the way in the back. I would have never found it if Jane wasn't gripping my hand along the way. The name in the front read _Madam Cherri._ There was a slogan underneath it; _The Shop of Everything. _

As we walked in, the shop had a really familiar vibe to it, even if I had never been in it before. The lights were dim and calming. Walls were painted maroon, while the frames or outlines were coated in a forest green and charcoal gray. Everything had some kind of vintage look to it. There were artifacts from France, Egypt, Rome, Africa, and even places I couldn't name. But point out any place on a map and there was probably something from it.

"Ah, my little Jane. It's been a while since I've since you." We all turned to our right. It was an old lady but she didn't look that old. Her silvery blond hair had a hint of gray streaks in it. She had the kindest face with these wise blue eyes. Purple glasses hung from a chain that was around her neck. To complete her ensemble, she wore mismatch clothes that seemed to fit perfectly together. Surprisingly, she gave Jane a bear hug.

Laughing Jane said "Cherri if you don't let me go, you're not going to be able to see me again."

Letting her go, she smiled and told her "Forgive me little one, but you've be away for quite some time now."

Jane actually looked embarrassed. With her head down she said "And for that I'm sorry Cherri." But then see seemed to get over it quickly. Still looking at Madam Cherri, Jane said "I'd like to introduce you to two really good friends of mine."

Turning her attention to both Stevie Rae and me, Madam Cherri smiled and "Let me guess this must be Stevie Rae on the right." She gave Stevie Rae a hug but then paused to look at me. With hint of curiosity she said "But she is newly marked isn't she Jane."

"Yep. You never miss anything do you?" I was a little confused and Jane saw it, so she decided to explain more. "Cherri can tell the difference between humans and fledglings. The first time I walked in, she hugged me, and said she couldn't believe I was a daughter of night. I kind a freak, cause I thought my mark was showing, but it was completely covered. Any way… Cherri here is a very remarkable lady."

"Oh stop it Jane." Her cheeks blushed a little, but then she turned her attention back on me. She said "But yes Zoey, Jane is correct."

Staring at Madam Cherri I asked "How is it that you know my name?"

Responding in an eerie voice, she explained. "I'm privilege to things that normal humans could not even begin to try and understand." Then she gave me a hug. Holding my shoulders, she gasped and her eyes bulged out. _Why is it that when it comes to me, everyone always does that?_ But the next moment she smiled and disappeared towards the back with Jane.

Standing with Stevie Rae I mumbled "That was a little weird."

Shrugging she responded "Well she's actually really nice. Jane seems to really like her a lot."

"I know I never thought I'd see Jane act so sweet to someone."

Stevie Rae smiled. Whispering she said "Jane's not so mean once you get to know the real her. She just doesn't want to seem weak, since she's always around guys, but she can have a really nice side when she shows it."

"I kind of figured she did." Changing the subject I told her "Let's try and see if we find anything." Splitting up, I looked for anything that would be considered a good present.

The slogan wasn't lying. She did have everything. From what I could tell there were shelves and shelves loaded with all kinds of things. Some carried all different types of candles, from the scented to non-scented ones. She had them in every imaginable color. There were also potions, books, shoes, clothes, toys, and you name it. There were dream catchers that hung on the wall and from the ceiling. It's was amazing how detailed they were. If put together, several dream catchers looked as if they were different scenes that made a story come to life. The colors were so vivid, that the images just seemed to pop out at you. Even if they were beautiful, nothing screamed out _for the Twins._ Let alone, anyone.

Stevie Rae came out from behind an aisle. "Okay I bought stuff for Damien, Logan, and Jane. But Z, I can't really find anything that the Twins or Stark would like so I'm going to see if I can find anything out there." Placing the bag near a book shelf she said "Just make sure I don't forget it."

As I continued to look I said "Ok, just let me know if you find anything good out there."

As she walked out she said "Okie Dokie Z."

Next to the book self was drawer that was open. It was divided into little sections that had different stones in them. The gorgeous turquoise stones were the first to catch my attention, but then it all suddenly reminded me so much of my Grandma Redbird; this ache for her just kept getting stronger by the minute.

Then something gleamed next to it. Distracting myself I picked it up, and realized that it was a bracelet with a sterling silver spiral that looked just like a target. The charm in the middle was connected by two thin black leather strands with a clasp in the back. Excited, I turned around to tell Jane what I found, but instead it was Cherri who stood in front of me.

"Whoa Cherri you scared me." Trying to relax I said "Um I was wondering how much this was." I held the bracelet out. Gently taking it from my palm, she smiled. "For you darling, nothing. This will have more significance than any dollar amount." She then placed the bracelet back into my opened palm. I closed my hand around it.

Unsure I asked "Are you sure? I mean it's beautiful and I can tell that its hand crafted."

Still smiling she told me "Take it. You have a great journey ahead of you gifted one. But it will not be the easiest. There is also a darkness that will surround you but do not let it conquer. You are strong as well as powerful and that will help you but if you choose the wrong path it is the exact thing that will destroy you. Keep your friends close Zoey Redbird, for they are the key."

This wasn't the first time that someone was telling me that I had a journey ahead of me or that my friends were important. I just wanted to know why or what the journey was about. W_hat did Stark and my friends have to do with it?_ "The key to what? Why will this bracelet mean more than what it is?" But again she walked away from me.

I just stood there shocked and confused. At that exact moment my phone rang in my pocket. It was a text from Damien. It said "Everyone's done. Come and meet us by the food court."

Jane then popped out from behind a self. "Hey Zo, did you get the text." But taking a better look at me she then asked "Are you okay?"

I mentally shook myself. "Ya I'm fine."

"Well come on then. Everyone's ready."

"Um… ya… right. I'm just going to get the stuff that Stevie Rae bought."

"Good. You do that while I'll go and see where she's at." Jane walked out.

Grabbing the bag, I walked through the shop to search for Cherri, but I couldn't find her. _Just forget about it_. I didn't really want to leave without answers, but what choice did I have. As I walked out, I spotted both Jane and Stevie Rae. Taking the escalator down, I caught up to them.

"Zo, we better hurry or the Twins will never shut up about it," Jane said. Following Jane back was a lot easier than I thought it would be, considering where Madam Cherri's shop was placed. We spotted the piles of shopping bags by the benches before anything else. As we got closer, we saw the twins surrounded by them.

"Took you three long enough."

Jane then said "See told you so."

Stevie Rae just giggled.

Jane looked back at me, smirked, and then looked back at the twins. "What did you two do? Purchase the whole mall by any chance?"

Glaring, Shaunee responded "Ha, ha. Very funny Jane."

"And no Jane we did not buy the whole mall. Half of these bags are for Zoey. Duh." Erin continued.

Shock I said "Really. Wow, you two are good."

Suddenly everything went black, as my eyes were covered by some one's hands. Smiling, I knew who it was. Giggling I said "Stark I'd like to see if that's okay with you."

As I turned around, his hands slid into mind. Giving me his cocky smile he told me "You know you could have at least tried to pretend that you didn't know."

Smiling right back at him I asked "Are you sure about that?"

"On second thought, nah."

"That's what I thought." And then I gave him a big hug.

"Okay love birds break it up before it goes any further."

I sat in the little space that wasn't over flowing with bags. Stark stood by me "So was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

Pretending to think about it, I then said "Nope. Not really."

"See told you."

Stevie Rae then said "Really? Well that's great. I just thought you weren't. When you came out of Madam Cherri store you look kind confused."

Looking at her, I tried to give her a hint to zip it before she revealed anything else. Stark then looked at me and was about to say something when my name was called by someone who wasn't in our group.

"Zoey is that really you?"

I couldn't even believe it. After everything, he actually had the nerve to come and talk to me. Standing up, I hesitantly walked toward a group of recognizable teenagers, Kayla being one of them. But instead he met me half way. I gave him the coldest look I could muster. "What do you want?"

Shocked by my tone he actually staggered back a bit. Stark then came to stand beside me. He placed his arm around my shoulders and tried to comfort me.

Whispering Stark asked "Are you okay?" But I didn't answer him. I was too busy thinking about how much I hated Heath. As he looked at Stark, I could see all the hurt in his eyes, but I wasn't going to feel bad. He didn't deserve my sympathy. Not after what he did.

"Zoey, can I talk to you?" Glaring at Stark he then added "ALONE?"

At first I said nothing. Standing here with Heath in front of me, started to bring back memories that I very much wanted to forget; memories that I had locked up in the back of my mind, but now they were resurfacing.

Desperately he said "Please Zo, just five minutes. That's all I'm asking for. Just five."

"What makes you think you deserve them?" But this time, when I spoke, it was a faint whisper.

"Zo please?"

Surprisingly I told him "Okay. But just five."

As I was about to follow Heath, Stark grabbed my hand. "Zoey are you sure? Something about you going off with him alone doesn't feel right."

I could help but smiling for just those few moments that I was with him. "Yes. I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"Well I guess it's fine if you follow him. I can't really stop you, but if you're not back in five, I'm going after you."

Tugging my hand from his, I explained "Stark, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know." I could tell that he was still bothered by it, but more than that, I saw the worry in his eyes.

"Stark don't worry too much." As I turned, Health was still looking at me but Stark caught my hand again.

"Stark I'll be" but before I could say anything else he gave me a quick kiss. Smirking I said "Was that really necessary?"

Smiling he said "Yep. He needs to know that you're already taken."

"Oh really?"

"You better hurry. Clock's ticking." Rolling my eyes I turned and walked towards Heath. As I followed him my smile disappeared. I debated on whether or not it was the right thing to choose. I was hoping it was. Leaving my friends behind, I was about to be lead back into my painful past.

* * *

**Again, so sorry that this update took me forever. Hopefully it was worth it. The next update might be in a week or two. Let me know how this one was. All of my reviewers are the best.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I'm back. Yay. There's a recap of my story in the last chapter (just in case you need it). So I'm going to cut this AN short and onto what you guys have been so amazingly patient for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HON**

* * *

Stark

Seeing Zoey walk away with that guy annoyed me, but it was because I was worried. _HE came out of nowhere. He hurt Zoey, badly. That much I figured out. She wouldn't have been that upset if he didn't. _

I was so wrapped up with the things going on in my head. It wasn't until I felt the weight of her hand on my shoulder, that I notice Jane standing by me. Jane then cautiously spoke, "James what's wrong? Who was that guy?" She asked me questions that I couldn't really answer.

Looking towards the area where Zoey disappeared into, I finally responded. "I don't know, but whoever the hell he is, I swear. If he hurts her, he better not show his face around me." With my fist clenched at my sides, I stood there getting more pissed by the minute. I had them held so tight, that my skin stretched white over the bone.

Jane grabbed my right hand and smoothed it out. Patting it, she smirked and explained, "James you need to be logical. There's nothing you can do right now so just go sit with the rest of us. We'll all wait for her, together."

I had to smile at that one. "Out of all the things you could try to give me advice on, you tell me to be logical. We're twins for a reason. Being logical isn't one of our best strengths." Dropping my hand and rolling her eyes she told me, "Whatever. Just come on already." _She could be so moody. Then again, mentioning or reminding her of anything that she thought was a weakness never helped either._ I gave her our cocky grin to try and smooth things out with her.

Reading into my look she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled back. But it was only a small grin. I stared at Jane as she stared right back at me. In all of her silence, I could see the concern that clouded her identical features. Jane wasn't one to show her emotions, but when she did, it was because they were too much for her to keep bottled up. That's when she concerned me the most.

Sighing, I tried to reassure her. "Okay Jane. Fine… you're right."

She genuinely smirked. "Aren't I always?" Before messing with my hair to make it stick out in all crazy directions, she told me two words, "Pay back." Laughing she headed back with everyone. Shaking my head, I would never _really_ understand how she could just shut off or change her emotions as fast as she did. _Maybe crazy just runs in the family._ Looking back for Zoey one last time, I hoped that guy wouldn't give me a reason to kill him.

Zoey

I followed Heath into a hallway that was secluded from everyone else. It had separated the Old Navy store to the right and F.Y.E to the left. Stopping, he turned around to look at me. There was a big gap between us. He started off by saying "Zoey listen…", but I cut him off.

I couldn't really hold anything back. Now I was basically on the brink of tears. "Why Heath?"

"Zoey I swear it meant nothing. I was wasted that day."

I was tired of being weak, tired of his excuses but when I spoke, my voice was surprisingly calm. "My life's been scarred since that day Heath. No one even believed me." Feeling so vulnerable, I put my arms around myself as if it could erase everything bad that had happened.

He tried to close some of the distance between us, but I back away. I couldn't even look at him anymore. It hurt too much. "Zo, I believed you."

At that moment something in me must have snapped. Jerking my head up, I laughed. The creepy thing was I couldn't even recognize it. There was something so haunting about it. Looking back at him, I sneered, "Ya. You believed me so much that you stuck around to find out the truth."

Just before I looked away from him I saw him just stare at me. _Now he was mad._ _As if he had the right to be angry. Especially at me. _"If you don't remember correctly, it was _you_ who pushed me away Zoey."

Furious tears continued to pour down my face. The anger was still there but I refused to look at him. "And you have the nerve to wonder why. You still have her around! Nothing's changed!"

"It's not like that ZO! I didn't choose for Kayla to come. She just tags along. What am I supposed to do?"

Taking a deep breath, I summed up the courage to look back at him. I could see that he truly was confused and hurt too. One minute I so angry and then next, I could feel sorry for him. It was so hard. So confusing. More of a whisper I said "Always the gentlemen." As I shook my head, my face was finally beginning to be tear-free.

Closing some of the distance between us I said, "You're right. I did push you away. But I was hurt Heath. What was I supposed to do? Why should I have stood with you?" Pleading I asked questions that were probably never going to be answered.

His silence proved that I was right. But then, to my surprise, he proved me wrong. "Zoey I know that one of the reasons why you pushed me away was because I drank and partied a lot but I've changed since then. I'm not the same jerk that I use to be."

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he then took out a pack of Kleenex. With a little boyish grin, he handed them to me. "Here Zo, I'm pretty sure you want them right now." _Just like old times._ I couldn't stop the little smile that spread across my face.

"Heath, you were never a jerk. At least, not on purpose."

"Zo can I ask you a question?"

"Ya of course." It shouldn't have been my response but it was hard not to say it.

"I'm not a big fan of books and stuff but why did you drop out of school?" For the first time in months I laughed with Heath near me. At first his eyebrows furled in confusion but then something else capture it. Smiling he told me "I've really missed your laugh." That sobered me up a bit. Grabbing my hands, he said "I'm so sorry Zo. I should have been there for you. I was a crappy friend and an even crappier boyfriend. What I did was really stupid. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

With his hands in mine, it felt like how everything used to be. If I was honest with myself, I could admit that I missed him. But everything _was_ different. I was Marked now; more importantly he didn't know about it and I already knew too well what he would do. I wasn't in any rush to hear the horrible names that would probably come out if he did know.

Looking at our hands together made me realize two things. One: I still cared about him. Two: He couldn't be in my life anymore. And that question. _How does a person answer it?_ I really didn't know so I decide to try and avoid it. "Heath, are you crazy I didn't drop out, I… um… transferred."

"You transferred?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

I was kind of surprise that he didn't get it. Normally everyone knew what high school they were going to since diapers. Broken Arrow's South Intermediate High School was the only "normal" one we had. "Does it really matter?"

Taking my hands out from his, I turned away. I didn't have the guts to say anything to his face. Nervously I tucked the strands that were in my face behind my ear.

"Zoey what's wrong?"

"Umm… Heath… Listen… I…," then at that instant I knew that there was only one thing to say; something that I never had a chance to say before. Turning back around, I looked right at his face, and said "Bye."

I was about to walk away but he got a hold of my shoulders. "Whoa, Zoey. What are you talking about?"

"Heath you're not the only one who's changed."

"Zo, I don't care if you've changed."

"You're just saying that because you don't know."

Taking a step back he truly looked at me. It wasn't the perverted -I'm checking you out- kind of look. He was finally realizing something wasn't the same as before. I wasn't the same as before or so I thought.

Shrugging, he then said "Trust me, you look more like yourself. I never thought I'd see the normal you again. I know that I don't have right to want to - not after what I did - but now I have the chance and you can't get rid of me that easy."

Sighing I tried to reason with him which wouldn't be easy at all, especially after he had decided on something. Nothing could really change his mind after that. He was always stubborn that way. "I'm not trying to get rid of you but we can't be together."

As if he were a little kid who wanted his way he told me "Ya we can. Just come back with me."

Shaking my head "It's not that easy Heath."

With a laidback tone his response was predictable. "It is. You're just making it harder."

Gently grabbing my hand he had me look at him. "The way I see it, it's pretty simple Zo."

Then he stood there for a few seconds that felt like forever. "It's because of that guy right?"

For the third time I took my hands out of his. I started to pace around. "No. Even if Stark wasn't in my life, I can't be with you." Stopping right in front of him, I continued as I waved my hand in the space between us to emphasis my point. "_We_ can't go back to the way things used to be." He gave me this look – one that only I knew. Especially when he was finally sober enough to talk to me days after he partied. It was the one when he felt so lost; so out of control and confused. This time I hated to be the one to make him feel that way but it was inevitable if I didn't want him to know about me. Thank goddess he hadn't figured it out either.

"Stark. So that's his name."

Sighing I was just so annoyed. He thought I was choosing Stark over him. "Out of all the things that can sink in your head, it would be his name. I really don't get guys sometimes. It's like you're not listening to anything I'm saying." I need him to understand but he wouldn't even look at me. "It's not about choosing him or you. It's about choosing my new life over my old one." And still he kept looking everywhere but me. "Fine. You won't listen to me so then I guess I have to show you."

That caught his attention. "Zo?"

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you." I wiped off the concealer from my forehead. "I've been Marked." As I continued to wipe the rest of my face all of my facial tattoos were clearly visible now. Shocked he stood there stunned speechless. I wouldn't just stand there and wait to hear him call me a freak. Call it the coward's way out, but I ran. Before I reached the doors I pulled Stark's hoodie back up to conceal my tattoos. Pushing the doors open, I headed to a place that I once called home.

Stark

I couldn't sit still, so I paced around. The guy's friends were waiting for him, but across on the other side far away from us. Jane wasn't sitting either but she was able to stay in one place. Again she was able to do something that I couldn't. Looking at her I saw the exact moment when she jerked her head to the right. "James, look."

Turning around, I saw him walk up to his group of friends but Zoey was nowhere in sight. By the look on his face the reunion didn't seem to go well which meant something was wrong with Zoey. Before anyone could say anything else to me, I headed straight toward the guy and his group. Jane of course was right behind me. Reaching him I grabbed him by his shirt and turned him around. His face was pale as hell. "Where is she? What the hell happened?"

"James, relax okay." Deciding to listen to her, I let him go. Behind me I heard the rest of the gang finally catch up. He opened his mouth but not a sound came out. When he was finally able to speak it was a faint whisper and one sentence that scared the crap out of me. "She's one of you." For those few seconds I could have sworn my heart stop beating.

Whispering to me Jane said "James, he saw Zoey's Markings. Crap that can't be good." Looking at him I tried but failed to sound calm. I tried again with a bit more of success. With my jaw clamped tight, slowly I asked "Where. Is. She?" All he did was stare at me, like I had some disease. Then for a spilt second his eyes skimmed over from where he had come from. Then I got it. Head toward the west wing exit, I figured Zoey must have left from there.

About a foot from the door, Jane came out of nowhere with her arms spread wide open and blocked my exit. "James stop being stupid and think."

"There's nothing to think about. I need to find Zoey."

"See, that's just it. What if she doesn't want to be found? Maybe she just needs some time ALONE." I could hear foots steps behind us as everyone else finally caught up to us. Again.

Breathless, Erin said "You two really need..."

"Ta stop doing that." Shaunee finished for her.

Nervously Stevie Rae asked "Where's Zoey?"

"What the hell's going on anyway?" Erin then said. _I didn't have time to deal with this crap. _

Ignoring everyone but Jane I told her. "You already put two and two together. That guy didn't just freak out for the hell of it. He saw her marks."

A whole bunch of "_What's_" came out of everyone but over all of them Damien was the one to speak out. "But she's not supposed to show them. It's against school policy. There will be no telling what will happen if the Vamps found out."

Giving Jane a dirty look I told her "Which is why I should be out there. Now."

"James a lot has happened to her and she's probably doesn't' want to be reminded of it all. You showing up is_ definitely_ a reminder of all that change."

"What's wrong with you? Normally we're on the same page but fine. Screw it. I'm going and I need you to move."

"Well _Stark_, things have change. Things you wouldn't really know about - especially since you've left." Even if at first she said them with such malice, the look on her face after it all came out made it clear that she regretted every word. _But still was that how it really was? Did she hate me? What was she talking about? What changed? And why did she always call me Stark when she's pissed? What was that supposed to mean?_

During our arguments, everyone new to stay out of it. Logan spoke up though. "Jane."

Sighing she told me "I know. I say words that just come rambling out. Sorry. That was a low blow. I was stupid to say that but you can be a stubborn idiot sometimes. You know that right. I'm going with you though." Moving aside to unblock the doors, she finished by tell me. "Go. I'll catch up."

Placing my hand on her shoulder, for a brief moment I looked at my twin and she had changed. More grown up and mature from the last time I had seen her. "Thanks."

Smiling she said "Oh stop being all sappy and find your damn girlfriend." _Then again, some things never changed._ As I opened the doors, I heard Jane barking orders to everyone, but I wouldn't worry about them. Jane had it covered. Running to anywhere as fast as I possibly could, I had to find Zoey. I didn't know what would happen now that her tattoos were uncovered and she was alone. With new urgency, I pushed myself to run even faster. I would stay out all night, all morning, and run all over the town. I just had to find her. I just had too.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter should have been a lot longer (at least 2,000 more words) but I only had time to update this much. Hopefully you enjoyed it and thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. You all are the best ever. **


	20. AN

So hopefully this is my last Author's Note in this story. I'm really sorry for how long it's taken me to update. But like most of you know life happens. It may not be a good excuse but it's valid. I'm sure by now most of you who read this story consistently, have forgotten what it's about. I looked over every chapter again. I'm sure I fixed most of the grammatical and spelling errors. It would be awesome if you want to reread the entire story up until the most recent chapter or I have a recap in the last chapter that I uploaded. I plan on having the next chapter up loaded by the end of next week. For a semi-full explanation on why it took me forever, I've updated by bio since I haven't been in high school for the past year and half :D Hope everyone's doing well and happy holidays.

Hoping to hear from you guys soon,

~/~ Love PurpleFlower626


End file.
